


At First Sight

by persiski



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Family, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persiski/pseuds/persiski
Summary: When he first saw her he knew he was in love.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris & B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 21
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos, incorrect punctuation, etc. I hope you enjoy what I hope to be a multiple chapter story. ;)

Chakotay notices that she drops something on her way to the checkout. He was also on his way to checkout. He bends down to pick up the item she has dropped and walks towards her. He lightly taps her shoulder and she turns around. He first notices her piercing blue eyes, her bright big smile, and her short auburn hair. And he is speechless. 

When she turned around, she was also speechless. A tall, dark, handsome man with brown pools for eyes, and dark black raven hair. They have made eye contact for what feels like forever.

“Can I help you?” she finally says confused but friendly.

“Oh, you just...dropped this.” Chakotay tried to sound less nervous than he was, and held out a light brown, lightly worn out wallet.

“Oh! Thank you so much Mr...?” she adjusts her purse on her shoulder and reaches to gather her wallet.

“Chakotay, just Chakotay. And you are?” he says reaching back to scratch his neck. 

“Kathryn. Kathryn Janeway. Nice to meet you.” she held out her hand for him to shake.

He put his hand against hers and shook it lightly. “Nice to meet you too. Kathryn...that’s a lovely name, and you are just as lovely as your name.” he said with a slight smile.

Kathryn looked down and smiled then looked back up. “Thank you.” she tilted her head. “And thank you for this.” she said, showing her wallet then putting it back into her back pocket of her blue jeans. 

“You’re welcome!” Chakotay said with a nervous smile. He knew that he had only just met her but he thought she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. “Do you need any help checking out?” 

“Oh that would be nice, thank you.” She kept looking into his dark eyes. Kathryn liked men with dark eyes, she wasn’t sure why, just something about them. And there was something about him that she just found...charming. ‘Maybe it was the smile’, she thought. 

They both continued to check out with each other and walked out to the parking lot. 

“Well I’ve got to get going, thank you again Chakotay for returning my wallet.” she said unlocking her car.

“You are very welcome Miss Janeway. I uh...would you like to maybe do something sometime? Maybe grab lunch or tea?” he said, trying not to sound like an idiot.

“That would be great. I don’t drink tea so much though, so we might be going to lunch.” She said smiling. 

“Okay great. I’ll give you a call sometime.” Chakotay said, putting the grocery back into his car. 

“Well, you might need a number to do that, don’t you think?” Kathryn said, pulling out her phone. 

They exchanged phone numbers, talked a little more. After a few minutes, they said goodbye and parted ways. 

He walked over to his car and got in and sighed. He started the engine and drove home. All he could think about was Kathryn. Her blue eyes, her sweet smile, the way her white shirt hugged her body, her short hair, the way it just lightly brushed over her shoulders, her hair shaped her face. Chakotay hoped he would see Kathryn again

He hoped.

Kathryn got home, put her groceries away, and thought about Chakotay. His dark brown eyes, his short, cropped, black hair, his sweet smile, those dimples. ‘Oh god those dimples’ she thought. She sat down on her couch with fresh black coffee and her dog molly. She hoped she would see Chakotay again.

She hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little emotional for both Chakotay and Kathryn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the first. Again I apologize for any incorrect spelling, punctuation, or any other mistakes. I hope you enjoy! I’ve been working on this story for a while that’s why I’m uploading this chapter today. ;)

About a week later Kathryn was walking Molly at the neighborhood park. After a few walks around the big grassy area she decided to have a seat at a nearby bench. Kathryn noticed that someone was already sitting there reading the paper, but she didn’t mind, and neither did Molly, because once Kathryn started walking towards the bench and Molly took off and ran towards the person who was sitting there and took the leash with her. Kathryn ran after her. Once Molly stopped she was jumping up on the bench, and on the person. It was a man.

“Molly! Get back here now!” Kathryn shouted. “Oh I’m sorry sir. She runs off when she sees people.”

“It’s quite alright.” He said and put the paper down. “Kathryn?” 

“Oh! Chakotay.” she said kind of nervously. She put Molly’s leash back on and sat next to him. “What are you doing here? I didn’t know you came to this park.”

Chakotay scooter over to make room for her. “Quite a bit actually it’s nice to get some fresh air, and it’s right around the corner from my apartment, so it’s a nice walk.” He looked down at the ground and then back at her. “So...Miss Kathryn, what brings you here? Aside from walking your dog.”

Kathryn smiled. “Well all the same reasons pretty much. Fresh air, nice walk, exercise. I don’t really like being in my apartment for too long, it gets pretty lonely. I like peace and quiet but, too much can uh...give me the creeps I guess.” She turned to face him and looked into his dark brown eyes.

Chakotay looked into the deep pools of her eyes and the smile that was on his face turned down.  
“I know exactly what you mean. I like quiet but not too much quiet. I guess being alone is only for some people but, not for me.” 

He looked down and noticed that she had moved closer to him or him to her. Molly had been napping on Chakotay’s lap and Kathryn moved her arm over to pet her.

“Your dog is beautiful! Her hair is soft and shiny. She’s got almost the same hair color as you. I bet she loves you.” He said and his smile came back.

His hand grazed hers and he felt a spark. He hadn’t felt this with anyone before. Her hand had stayed under Chakotay’s and she also felt a special something and she had only felt this with one other person. Mark. Her ex-fiancé. She loved Mark and he loved her but something changed over the years. They had been engaged for 2 years and everything just sort of faded. They grew apart and she moved out and took Molly with her. She found an apartment and moved there, then got a new job as a science teacher at the college in San Francisco. She loved her new job, she loved science. She loved her life, she loved exploring, adventuring. 

Kathryn looked up at Chakotay and stood up. She hooked Molly’s leash back in her collar and Molly woke up. She got off Chakotay’s lap. 

“Well Chakotay, if you’re not busy for the next few hours, would you like to grab a coffee with me? There’s a little coffee shop I like not too far from here. It’s a nice walk.” she offered.

“That sounds nice. I would love to.” He stood up with her, folded the paper back up and discarded it in the trash. 

“Great.” She said with a smile. “I just have to take Molly home and we can go. Would you like to come with? Or I can drop her off and I come back and get you.” She tilted her, wanting him to go with her.

“I’ll tag along. As we both said, don’t like being alone.” He said looking up and smiling.

They walked to her apartment and went up to her door. He followed her into her apartment and looked around. Everything was neat and organized. Her living area was large. Kathryn was taking off Molly’s leash and hung it up on the rack along with her keys, and noticed Chakotay looking at the pictures she had on her wall. There were a few pictures with her mother and sister when she was younger and more recent ones. Some with her with friends, while she was at parties or get togethers. There was one in particular he kept looking at. One, just of her, sitting on a rock, her knees to her chest as her arms hugged herself and she’s smiling. It looked like she was a lake or camping somewhere. She was wearing a white lace cover-up, white tank top, with shorts and sandals. She looked so beautiful to him. Kathryn came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Ready to go?” She asked, and didn’t say anything about him looking at the pictures. 

“Yes. I am.” He said, snapping out of his ‘awe’ he had been in while looking at that picture.“So, what is the coffee shop we are going to called, and do they serve tea?” He asked only because he prefers tea over coffee.

“Yes they do have tea and other stuff. And the place is called ‘Grab-a-Cup’ it’s nice I like it. They know me well, I love my coffee!” she said. She does love her coffee, black. 

They made their way out of her apartment and went to the shop. They sat down, ordered and talked. When their coffee got to the table she took a sip and began a new conversation. 

“So, I have to ask, it's been itching me since the store. What is the marking on your forehead?” She asked and she thought she sounded rude. “Oh my gosh I’m sorry, that was rude. I was just curious, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” 

Chakotay just smiled at her. 

“No it’s alright. It’s a tattoo to symbolize my tribe. My father wore it, and his father too, so on and so forth. So I wear it to honor my father, when he died.” He finished his sentence and took a sip of his tea. 

Kathryn frowned.

“Well I think your tattoo is interesting, I’ve never seen anything like it. I guess that just makes you special.” She tried not to sound corny but did. “And sorry about your father. Mine is gone to. He died in a car accident. He’s been gone half my life. I miss him but, I know he’s still looking out for me.”

Chakotay took another sip of his tea and put the cup down. 

“So Kathryn, what is your story?” He asked.

“My story?”

“You know, like where you grew up, family, relationships, what you like to do etc...” he was curious to know about her life.

“Well I was born in Indiana.I grew up there, with my mom Gretchen, my sister Phoebe, and my father Edward. I was really close with my dad, less so with my sister, we got along fine but...we had our differences. My mom she...I’m very close to my mother. I tell her almost everything. She was the person who was there for me most when my father died. And I was there for her. It wasn’t as hard on my sister as it was on us when he died. So for a while it was just mom and I.” 

Kathryn did her best to keep it together, but a single tear had fallen from her eye. She quickly whipped it away trying to hide it from Chakotay, but he indeed saw it. She didn’t like crying in front of people but this subject was hard on her.

“I’m sorry, it’s just a hard topic for me to talk about. I miss him.” Kathryn picked up her cup and drank her coffee, then suddenly felt Chakotay’s hand on hers. His thumb rubbing her knuckles gently. 

“I understand how you feel. It was hard for me when my father died too. My mother was upset. I tried to comfort her, I was just a boy. My sister Sekaya, she was there for us mostly. When I was away she was there for my mother. And when she was out I was there. We tried to make sure she was never alone. I wish I had more time with him.” Chakotay did his best to try and comfort her. Kathryn pulled her hand from his and started to talk again.

“Thank you. Okay, so what else did you want to know? Oh yes, my work. I’m a science teacher at the college. I’ve always loved science. It was my favorite subject in school. Of course everyone thought I was a big nerd but, I didn’t care. It distracted from everything. But it gives me joy. I love to explore new things, all that kind of stuff.” Kathryn liked talking about her work, more so with certain people. But she felt like she could really talk to Chakotay.

“I got a job when I first moved to San Francisco. And I fell in love with it!” Chakotay just watched her talk. He found it fascinating, he could listen to her talk all day. He liked watching her lips move, the expressions on her face when she talked were just lovely to watch. Or the way she moved her index finger on the rim of her cup.

“As far as relationships, there’s no one. There really hasn’t been since Mark. My ex-fiancé.” She looked up at Chakotay who was about to ask a question.

“What happened?” He asked her not to pry if she didn’t want to talk about it. “If you don’t want to discuss we don’t have to.”

“No it’s okay. Mark and I were engaged for 2 years. We loved each other. But after trying to decide when to plan the wedding, we just grew apart. Everything faded. We fought all the time. We never had time for each other. So, I broke off the engagement and moved here. There is a part of me that wonders what I would be doing if I was still with him. But I like to think I did the right thing.” Kathryn explained this to him easier than her father's death. It was that hard to talk about. “What about you Chakotay? What’s your story?”

“Well, I was born in Arizona, my family moved to San Francisco when I was about 9. I grew up with my father Kolopak, my mother Tananka, and my sister Sekaya. After my father's death it took a big toll on my mom. She mentally checked out for a while, she just wasn’t herself. We all tried to be there for each other. But when I turned 19, I moved, started to live on my own, I visit them every once in a while. I haven’t seen them for about 8 years now, my mom and sister moved over to Miami. I don’t really know what is keeping me from going. I guess I just put things off.”

Chakotay chuckled and Kathryn giggled. Kathryn was on her second cup of coffee and Chakotay was still with his first cup. 

“Work. I’m a history and the football coach at San Francisco Valley High School. I love the job. I love teaching history, I’ve actually learned a few things about my history from teaching. I think it’s interesting. As for coaching, kids are stubborn. But I deal with it. We’ve won almost every game this year. I push them and myself to become better.” Chakotay likes talking about his job too. He enjoyed teaching kids and coaching. 

Kathryn also enjoyed watching him speak. She liked looking at his perfect lips when he licked them, the way he moved his fingers through his hair, or twiddled with his fingers. 

“Relationships...I’m not in one.” Kathryn looked up from drinking her coffee. ‘how is he single she thought’. “We broke up about a year ago.” He didn’t mind talking about it.

“What happened?” Kathryn asked. Still wondering how he was single.

“Well...we realized we didn’t have much in common and Annika, she came to the apartment one day and didn’t want to pursue anything further, so that was that. I haven’t really looked for anyone since. I don’t like going through break-ups I guess.” Then again who does, right?” Chakotay wanted to be in a relationship, but after Annika and him broke up he didn’t know what he would do. 

“I get that no one likes breakups. I certainly don’t.” Kathryn also wanted to be in a relationship but after her and Mark split up she didn’t look for relationships. 

One of the baristas who worked at the coffee shop came over to Chakotay and Kathryn and told them they were closing. Kathryn looked around and noticed that her and Chakotay were the only ones there. So they got up from the table, paid, and left. They walked out of the shop together and it was getting dark. 

“I have to go fix dinner anyway, and I have to go and feed Molly. It’s almost dinner time.” Kathryn giggled. “If you’re not busy tonight or don’t have plans would you like to come have dinner?” She focused on the words she just said and thought she sounded desperate. “What am I saying, you probably have plans.”

“Actually I don’t. But I have class in the morning, so I have to get up early. If you aren’t busy tomorrow I’d be happy to have dinner with you.”  
Chakotay said happily.

“Okay sounds like a plan! You have my number so, just call or message me.” She said. 

“I had a good time today Kathryn.”

“Me too, we should have a coffee date again. Or in your case a tea date.” They both laughed. “I have to get home and feed Molly.” She said.

“I can walk you home if you’d like.” He offered.

“If it’s not too much trouble that would be nice.” She said and they both walked to her apartment side by side. His hands grazed hers a few times and hers did his. They reached her apartment entrance and they hugged goodbye. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and she looked down. ‘Why did I do that’ she thought. His fingers touched the spot she kissed. 

“Have a good night Kathryn.” He said still touching the spot on his cheek.

“Yes. You too.” She said with a smile and walked into her apartment. And Chakotay made his way home.

Kathryn got up to her apartment, got her keys and opened the doors. Once she was inside Molly jumped on her. She was hungry. Kathryn put her purse on the counter, got Molly’s food bowl. Kathryn bent down to get the dog food from the cupboard. She filled her bowl and put it on the floor. Molly went straight for it. Kathryn went to the fridge and grabbed a to-go salad. She sat down and ate, and thought about the last few hours with Chakotay. When they talked about relationships, she didn’t want to say anything that indicated that she didn’t want to be in one, because the truth was that she really wanted to. She thought maybe her and Chakotay could have something, and she was certain that he wanted to go out with her too. 

After she finished eating and Molly was done, she cleaned up and went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower to a medium heat. She pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her pants off. Next were her bra and panties, then she hopped in the shower. When she was finished, she got out and brushed her teeth and cleaned her face, then walked out of the bathroom. She got into some short-shorts and a tank top and got into her bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin and snuggled in. She took a deep breath and fell asleep.

When Chakotay got home he was very distracted. He could still feel that spot on his cheek from when Kathryn kissed him there. Chakotay knew that they had something, and judging from what happened tonight, he knew that she did too. 

When Chakotay got into his apartment, he immediately got onto his school computer and looked at the schedule for tomorrow. He was looking at the calendar and he looked at Wednesday, and it said ‘no school’. Then he remembered it was the second Wednesday of the month, they don’t have class on those days. He got excited because he thought maybe he could spend the day with Kathryn, getting things ready for dinner, playing with Molly, or just simply getting to know Kathryn a little better. 

So Chakotay pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket, and messaged Kathryn. He wanted to let her know that he didn’t have class tomorrow. 

Kathryn was half asleep when she heard a ding from her phone. She groaned and got up. She dug in her purse and found her phone. It was from Chakotay. She felt a little better about being woken up. The message said “Hi Kathryn, it’s Chakotay. I’m sorry, I know it’s late but I just wanted to let you know I don’t have class tomorrow, I just looked at the schedule. So, if you maybe want to do something before dinner, I’m free.” Kathryn’s face lit up because she didn’t have anything to do tomorrow. So she messaged him back. 

Her message said “Hi Chakotay, it’s alright, I was hardly sleeping. That’s great! I didn’t have anything planned for tomorrow, so if you want to swing by my apartment tomorrow morning or afternoon that’s fine. Apartment B-4. I’ll be here.” She walked back over to her bed with her phone and laid back down and waited for Chakotay to respond. 

After a few minutes her phone dinged again. “Okay, sounds great. I’ll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night Kathryn.” Chakotay messaged back. 

Kathryn messaged him back with a simple message. “You too, Chakotay.” Kathryn put her phone on the night stand next to her bed and rolled over and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Chakotay get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! Thank you for all the great comments and kudos, keep em’ coming!! :P

The next day Kathryn was in a great mood. She went to find Molly, who was waiting patiently next to her food bowl. Kathryn bent down and gave Molly a rub on her head and Molly licked her face. She stood up and went to her cupboard and got Molly’s food. She put it in her bowl and Molly ate. Kathryn had a cup of black coffee for breakfast and read the paper. A while later Molly was sitting next to Kathryn and wagging her tail, waiting for Kathryn to take her on a morning walk. 

“Are you ready for a walk Molly?” Kathryn said in her ‘pet talking voice’. Molly barked and ran in a circle. Kathryn got up and went into her bedroom to get dressed. She looked at her phone, and thought to herself if she should ask Chakotay to come. After a few minutes of debating, she picked up her phone and messaged him. 

“Good morning Chakotay, I was wondering if you would like to come on a walk with Molly and I.” Kathryn put her phone down and walked to her closet. She pulled out a pair of blue capris jeans and a white t-shirt and put them on. Next she started brushing her hair and then her teeth. Kathryn heard a ding from her phone and walked to it. It was Chakotay.

“That would be fun! I have to get dressed and ready first. Where would you like me to meet you?” Chakotay responded. 

“If you could meet me here that would be great.” Kathryn sent back. She was happy that Chakotay was coming along with her. She grabbed her purse and went out into the living room. 

Kathryn heard another ding. “I can do that, I’ll be on my way shortly.” Chakotay messaged back. 

Kathryn smiled and put her phone down. She started to clean up her living room a bit. After about 15 minutes, Kathryn heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and opened it. Chakotay was standing there. He was wearing navy blue shorts and a white t-shirt. The t-shirt set off his muscular biceps, and his golden skin. The shorts showed off his hairy dark legs. His hair was semi pulled back with hair gel and his teeth were sparkling white. 

“Good morning Kathryn, how are you?” He asked.

“I’m doing alright. Please, come in. I’m just cleaning up real quick, then we can go.” Kathryn said. She moved out of the way so Chakotay could step in. 

Chakotay stepped into her apartment and Kathryn was right behind him. 

“Would you like something to drink?” She offered.

“Just some water. Would be great.” He said moving towards the sitting area.

“Just make yourself at home and I’ll get you some water.” She moved into the kitchen and filled a glass with water from the fridge. She brought it over to Chakotay who was over by the wall, which had her pictures hanging up. He was looking at the one of her sitting on the rock, from the first time he was in her apartment. She came up behind him and moved to his side. 

“Here you are.” She said, giving him the glass. 

Chakotay turned to her. “Thank you.” He said and smiled, then looked back at the picture. Kathryn looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

“Out of all the pictures on this wall, this is my favorite one.” Chakotay said not to try to sound weird. 

Kathryn scoffed. “Really? Why?” She turned and walked to the count and sat down.

Chakotay turned to face her. “ I don’t know, there’s just something about it. You look...beautiful.” Chakotay realized what he said. He put his head down and moved to the couch and sat somewhat next to her.

“Well, thank you. It was taken about a year ago, my mom and I went on a walk down by the creek, I think sometime in the summer. Anyway, we were walking and I sat down on that rock, and my mother said to stay there. She told me to hug my knees and smile. So I did, and she took the picture. She told me I looked beautiful but...” Kathryn looked down and played with her fingers. Chakotay looked over at her and moved a little closer.

“You are beautiful Kathryn.” Chakotay said and he put his glass on the coaster on the coffee table. Kathryn looked up at him, and gave a slight smile. 

“Thank you Chakotay. You know, you’ve been so kind since I’ve met you. I’ve never met anyone like you before. Mark rarely ever told me anything like that, and when my mother tells me I just say thank you, so I assumed that it was just a mother thing. So after a while I just stopped believing it.” Kathryn told Chakotay about that certain insecurity. She noticed Chakotay had moved a little closer to her. “But for some reason when you tell me that, I feel beautiful.”

Chakotay put his hand over hers. “You should feel beautiful. Because you are.” 

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other for what seemed an eternity. Chakotay’s thumb ran over her knuckles. She started to lean into him when Molly jumped on her lap waiting to go for a walk. She let go of Chakotay’s hand and stood up.

“Well I guess we should get going. Someone’s getting antsy.” Kathryn said and walked over to grab her leash off the hook.

Chakotay stood up off the couch and moved towards the front door. Kathryn was hooking the leash onto the collar, when Chakotay came up and stood in front of them. He opened the door for Kathryn and the dog to go out into the hallway, and he shut the door and followed her out. 

When they got out to the sidewalk, Kathryn realized she left her purse upstairs. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I have to run up and grab my purse. Do you mind holding Molly?” Kathryn asked 

“Not at all, you go on.” He said taking the leash from her hand. Her fingers grazed the back of his hand and he felt that spark again. She looked at him and turned to go into the building. Chakotay watched the sway of her hips as she walked to the door. He turned around and saw his friends, Tom and B’Elanna Paris.

“Chakotay? What are you doing here.” Tom asked, holding his wife’s hand. 

“Just walking my friend's dog with her. She went up to grab her purse, she forgot it.” He said, as he went into a hug with B’Elanna. 

Tom and B’Elanna looked at each other then back at Chakotay.

“Wait...her?” B’Elanna asked, shocked.

“Yeah. I met this wonderful, lovely woman at the grocery store about a week ago, and we saw each other again at the park yesterday, and went to a coffee shop after we were done at the park. We talked actually for a while. Then she invited me to dinner last night but I thought I had class in the morning, so I declined. But I went over my schedule when I got home and didn’t have class today. So we’re actually having dinner tonight.” Chakotay said, then looked at Molly who was sitting patiently, waiting for Kathryn to come back down. 

“Wow Chakotay that’s great! I thought after Annika you wouldn’t want to meet anyone new.” Tom said leaning down to pet Molly. 

“Well I was certain that I didn’t want to meet anyone. But then I met Kathryn and, I don’t know there’s just something about her...” Chakotay said, then Kathryn came out of the doors of her building. 

Kathryn came back, purse on her shoulder carrying two bottles of water. One for her and Chakotay. As she walked up to Chakotay he noticed he was talking to some people. She came up to Chakotay’s side and handed him a water bottle. 

“Oh thank you.” Chakotay said, and took the bottle from her hand. He noticed that she looked a bit confused about who he was talking to. “Oh, Kathryn, this is Tom and B’Elanna Paris, they are old friends of mine. B’Elanna is actually one of my teenage friends, I’ve known her for quite a while.” While Chakotay was introducing them, they all shook hands. 

“Chakotay was just telling us how you met. He mentioned that you guys are having dinner tonight.” B’Elanna said looking up at Chakotay then back at Kathryn.

“Yeah, I invited him, we both don’t have anyone at our places so, why not just enjoy the company.” Kathryn said, taking the leash from Chakotay’s hand. 

“Well, we are actually on our way to B’Elanna’s friend's baby shower so, we should get going. You two have fun now.” Tom said, grabbing his wife’s hand and walking away. 

“They seem like nice people, Chakotay.” Kathryn said, then taking a drink of her water from her bottle.

“Yeah they really are. B’Elanna has been there for me in some pretty dark times. She has a temper though. Sometimes she can get way out of control, and things can happen but she's a great person. Tom is one of the best things that’s ever happened to her. She’s more calm than she used to be.” Chakotay said and noticed that Molly was getting upset that they weren’t walking.

“Well, that’s sweet, maybe we should get going, she’s getting upset.” Kathryn said. Then she hooked her arm into Chakotay’s and started walking. 

They reached the park and Kathryn took her arm out of Chakotay’s. 

“Do you mind if I run a lap with her? I have to get a run in sometime this week.” Kathryn asked.

“Go for it. I can watch your bag.” Chakotay said, and Kathryn handed her bag to him and she took off. 

Chakotay sat down on a bench and set the bag down and watched her. He watched her hair bounce just above her shoulders. She didn’t bother to pull it back into a ponytail. He watched her legs as she ran, ‘damn she’s got some nice legs’ he thought. As she came around to the bench she was breathing heavily. Once she sat down next to Chakotay, she picked up her bottle and drank from it. 

“Thank you, oh...that felt nice. I haven’t been going out for a daily run for a few days.” She said, her breathing becoming slower and more calm. 

Chakotay smiled, scooting over for her to sit. 

Kathrun sat down, and spoke. “So do you want to sit here or do you want to walk around. We can talk about dinner tonight.” Kathryn said leaning forward,making eye contact with Chakotay.

“We can walk around, we can discuss who’s cooking.” He said with a smile and standing up.

“Well, I hope that you are a much better cook then I am, I’m not very good in the kitchen.” She said laughing. 

“If you want, I can help you out. I know how to make really good mushroom soup, or vegetable fried rice. I’m a vegetarian.” Chakotay said, not bragging.

“That sounds nice. Vegetable fried rice. Maybe we can cook that. I’ll have to pick up some rice from the store.” Kathryn said looking down at Molly.

“Nonsense, I have a bag at my place we can stop by there and grab it.” Chakotay said, and his phone started ringing. 

He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at who was calling him. It was his ex-girlfriend. He pushed the button and hung up the phone. He didn’t want to talk to her right now or at all. 

“Who was that?” Asked Kathryn, concerned why he didn’t answer.

“Oh just...nobody. Someone I don’t feel like talking to right now.” Chakotay said, putting his phone in his pocket. 

“Oh okay,” Kathryn said, not pushing him to talk about anything he doesn’t want to. 

Kathryn, Chakotay, and Molly walked around the park for a few hours just talking and doing lots of laughing. They told each other funny stories from their childhoods and teenage years. Kathryn leaned into Chakotay a few times while she laughed, but he didn’t seem to mind. Molly stopped walking next to a bench and laid down, so Kathryn and Chakotay sat down on the bench. The sun was staring set, the bench was facing perfectly towards it and they just watched. Kathryn was sitting right next to Chakotay, and noticed that their hands were laced together, resting on her thigh. She took in a nervous, heavy breath and Chakotay looked over at her. She didn’t know why she was nervous, she felt like it was the most natural place to be, for her hand to be in Chakotay’s.

“Are you okay?” He was concerned about her.

Kathryn looked up at him. 

“Yes. I’m fine, it’s just...I haven’t been this close with anyone in a long time, that’s all.” Kathryn said.

“If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable Kathryn please tell me. I don’t mean to make you feel that way.” Chakotay said, taking his hand from hers.

“It’s okay. You don’t make me feel uncomfortable Chakotay, it’s just me.” She said looking back at the sunset. “Maybe we should go get dinner started. What do you think?” 

“Great idea. Why don’t you take Molly home, I’ll go by my place and pick up the rice, and meet you back at your place. Or if you want to come with me you can.” He offered.

“I kind of want to see your apartment, I mean you’ve seen mine. It’s only fair.” She said and gave a little laugh.

“Okay well let’s get going.” He said standing up.

They walked to his building and went up to his apartment. When they walked in, everything was organized. It was neat and tidied up. She wanted to see some of his pictures, so she wandered over to a tall bookshelf that had picture frames on it. There was one of him, his mother, and sister. His sister was a beautiful woman, and so was his mother. There was one with him and his father when he was a teenager it looked like. She could tell who he looked like more, his father. There were a few with Tom and B’Elanna. There was also one of him and his football team with a trophy. He had the most handsome smile she’d ever seen. His laugh lines and dimples made her smile. She loved looking at his dimples. Chakotay was done looking for the rice and asked Kathryn if she was ready. 

They made their way to her apartment and once they were inside she let Molly off her leash and she went for the water bowl. Chakotay made his way into her kitchen. Kathryn but her purse on the hook by the door. Along with her keys and Molly’s leash. Kathryn made her way into the kitchen with Chakotay.

“So, what do I need to pull out?” She asked.

“Well, we need carrots, eggs, one onion, broccoli, bell peppers, and peas.” He said listing off ingredients.

“Okay I have everything but broccoli, is that going to be alright.” Kathryn said.

“That’s alright. Can you go ahead and chop up the carrots into small pieces?” Chakotay asked, moving out of the way so she could put the veggies on the counter.

“I can try, I’m not all the good at cutting things.” Kathryn said getting a knife out of the drawer. 

“I’m sure you’re just fine at it.” He said and gave a slight chuckle. 

He got a pot off the rack above the oven, filled it with water and boiled the rice. He looked over and noticed Kathryn was having a hard time chopping the carrots. So he walked up behind her and helped.

“Here. Do it like this.” He said putting his hands over hers, carefully cutting the carrots, showing her how to do it. 

She felt a good feeling in the pit of her stomach. She leaned back into him, and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She could stay like this forever. His body heat surrounding her, her hands under his. It made her feel safe. Kathryn knew that she had only just met Chakotay but, she feels as if she’s known him for a long time. Kathryn noticed that the motion he was carrying with the chopping was slowing, so she turned up to look at him, but when she looked up he was already looking down at her. Her blue eyes looking into his dark eyes, he could see the want in her eyes. Her eyes were searching his, she was wondering if he was thinking the same thing she was. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

“God, you have the most beautiful eyes.” He told her. His hand let go of hers and came up to put the few strands of hair behind her ear. Then he cupped her face. She didn’t back away, in-fact, she leaned into his hand. He leaned down to kiss her, then Molly ran into the kitchen and jumped on Chakotay. 

“Molly! Out of the kitchen!” Kathryn barked. “I’m sorry, I think she just really likes you.” 

“That’s alright. Aside from being jumped all the time, I like Molly, she’s a really good dog.” He said, still standing behind Kathryn. 

“For the most part yeah, she is.” Kathryn moved out from in front of him and went to the fridge. “Well...we should...finish getting dinner ready.” She said grabbing the bell peppers. 

“Right. Oh the rice.” He said, then rice started bubbling. Kathryn grabbed two plates and some silverware from the cupboard and the drawer, and placed them on the table, one across the other. 

Chakotay finished chopping the vegetables and fried the rice with them. Kathryn grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge, and poured her and Chakotay a glass. Chakotay came into the dinner room and served them. After he served them, he put the skillet back at the stovetop, and sat across from her. Kathryn took a sip of her wine and started a conversation. 

“So, Chakotay. What do you like to do in your free time?” After she finished her sentence, she took a bit of the fried rice.

“Well, I like to walk, I spend a lot of time with Tom and B’Elanna. There’s this one spot I like going to, it’s very quiet. I don’t think a lot of people know it’s there. I go there a lot to read and just get away and think.” Chakotay said, picking up a fork full of rice.

“That sounds nice.” Kathryn took another bite of her dinner. “And Chakotay, this...is very good. How did you learn to cook so well?” 

“Well, my mother was a great cook, but I learned from my father. Everyone always thought he couldn’t cook, but he could. No one ever tried his cooking but me. It was the one thing I enjoyed. We bonded over that mostly. But when I would go do other things with my father I never enjoyed myself or any of the things we were doing. But cooking was the one thing I loved.” He said, taking a drink of his wine. 

“You weren’t close with your father?” Kathryn asked, putting her fork down and listening to him talk.

“No I wasn’t. He always wanted to embrace our culture, but when I was younger all I wanted to do was be with my friends, so the last time I went with him he told me that he shouldn’t have brought me with him. That was the last time I went. So when he died I was upset. I was mad at myself because I never wanted to do the things he wanted. So I wear this tattoo to honor him.” He explained.

Kathryn listened to him talk and was intrigued about his story. Chakotay took more bites of his food and drank more of his wine. Kathryn was just about done with her food. She was getting full. 

“What about you Kathryn? What do you enjoy doing?” He asked, pouring another glass of wine.

“Well, I used to be very very social. But then, I got engaged to Mark, some of my friends didn’t like him so we went our separate ways. Then I called off the engagement, and I lost many friends. So I mainly work and spend time with Molly. I don’t do much. I try to get out as much as I can. When I am free I like walking. It just clears my mind so I don’t have to think about anything really.” Kathryn said somewhat sadly. She noticed that Chakotay had finished his food.

She got up from the table and started cleaning up. She put the dishes in the sink, and put the fried rice in a container for tomorrow. Chakotay brought his plate and glass to the sink and set them in. Now that dinner was over Chakotay thought about leaving, but he was enjoying the time with Kathryn. Kathryn brought her glass, phone, and the bottle wine and went and sat on the couch. 

“I think I’m going to take off,” Chakotay said, moving towards the door.

“Oh” Kathryn said and slumped on the couch.

“Is something wrong?” Chakotay asked. He knew exactly what she was doing.

“No, I was just enjoying your company. But if you have to take off I understand.” Kathryn frowned.

“I have nowhere to be Kathryn. I just didn’t know if you wanted me to stay or not.” Chakotay said.

“Well then, grab another glass and join me.” Kathryn said happily.

Chakotay smiled and walked towards the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and joined her on the couch. He sat right next to her. She had taken off her shoes and had her feet under her. 

“So what do you want to do Kathryn?” Chakotay asked while pouring himself a glass of wine.

“It’s kinda weird but I'm in the mood for a movie.” Kathryn giggled 

“Okay what should we watch?” Chakotay handed her the remote to the t.v.

“Well...we’ll just have to see what’s on.” Kathryn pointed the remote at the t.v. and it turned on. 

Kathryn knew where the movie channel was, so she just pushed the number buttons and it came up. She scrolled through the channels and picked a movie. She picked a romance movie. She put the remote on the coffee table along with her glass of wine. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, and curled up in it. She scooted closer to Chakotay, and put her head on his arm. Chakotay looked down at her. He moved his arm and wrapped it around her. Kathryn smiled and put her free arm over his waist, Chakotay rested his hand on her hip. Kathryn felt safe. She felt warm and safe. 

About half way through the movie, Chakotay had been running his fingers through her hair. It must’ve relaxed her because she had fallen asleep. He carefully got up off the couch and settled her back down. He covered her up with the blanket. She slightly smiled. He brushed her hair back behind her ear and stood up. He grabbed their glasses and put them on the kitchen counter. He headed towards the door, he looked back at her, gave a smile and left. 

Chakotay got home and went straight to bed. He sighed as he got into his bed. He thought about what had happened tonight. First he had almost kissed Kathryn. Then she fell asleep on him. He knew they had only just met, but he was getting closer to her. With those thoughts he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn is just not having today...but Chakotay makes it better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos!! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, typos...etc.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kathryn woke the next morning, on the couch and alone. She was sad. She fell asleep with Chakotay and now she was by herself. She groaned and got up off the couch. Kathryn needed to get into her work clothes and get ready for the day. She folded they blanket and put it on the back of the couch. She walked into the small hallway the lead to her bedroom. She went to her closet and discarded her old clothes she had on in the hamper. Kathryn pulled on a pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a pair of dark brown wedged heels. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair and her teeth. When she was done she walked back out into the living room. Kathryn walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge. She grabbed a to-go salad and pulled a fork out of the drawer. Her lunch bag was on top of the fridge, she pulled it down and put her things into it. She looked over at the clock and it was 6:50. She needed to be at the University at 7:30. Kathryn grabbed her bag and phone and went down to her car.

When she got into her car she put the key in the ignition and it wouldn’t start. She tried several more times and it wouldn’t turn over. She groaned and hit the steering wheel.

“Damn!” Kathryn said angrily. 

She didn’t know what to do. ‘I could walk’ she thought. ‘Take a cab’ she thought a little more. It was 7:00 she needed to get going. Kathryn pulled out her phone and called Chakotay. 

The phone rang. Then it rang again. 

“Hello?” Chakotay said, it sounded like he had only just gotten up.

“Hi Chakotay. It’s Kathryn. I know it’s early but, my car won’t start. I have to be at work in about 30 minutes. Is there anyway you could give me a ride?” Kathryn asked, she sounded worried. 

On the other side of the line Chakotay was sitting in the living room enjoying a cup of tea. He smiled. 

“Of course. I’ll be by in about five minutes. I’m actually getting ready to leave for work as well.” Chakotay said.

“Oh god. Thank you so much Chakotay. I’ll see you soon!” Kathryn hung up the phone. 

Kathryn was sitting up against her car with her bags in her arms when Chakotay pulled up. When he stopped the car she walked towards it. She opened the door and got in. Kathryn put her bags by her feet and buckled her seatbelt. Chakotay put the car in drive and pushed the gas pedal.

“Thank you so much Chakotay, I appreciate you doing this for me.” Kathryn said and her hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s not a problem, I was just about to leave for work anyway.” Chakotay said patting her hand that was on his shoulder. “So what happened to your car?” He asked.

“I have no idea. I think the battery might be dead. I need to take it in. I just need to call the car shop.” Kathryn explained. 

Chakotay looked over at Kathryn as she was talking and noticed that she had forgotten to button one of her buttons on her shirt. Chakotay could see her black lace bra through the tiny hole. He smiled slightly. 

They talked until he dropped her off. It was a good ride they both thought. 

“Thank you again Chakotay. I’m going to sound needy but, do you think you could pick me up when I get off? I get off around 3:30. Kathryn asked, with a little sad face.

“Sure. I’ll be here.” Chakotay said. He cleared his throat. “Uh...Kathryn? You forgot to button one of the buttons on your shirt.” He mentioned.

Kathryn quickly buttoned her shirt and was a little embarrassed. 

“Thank you.” She said unbuckling her seat belt. 

Kathryn got out of the car and Chakotay asked her a question.

“Kathryn, before you go...do you maybe want to have dinner again tonight? If you have plans it alright.” Chakotay asked.

“I would love to.” Kathryn said and gave him a big smile. “I’ll see you later Chakotay. Thank you again.” She said and shut the door, and walked to the doors of the building.

Chakotay watched her walked away. He loved the sway of her hips. He thought she was so sexy. Chakotay drove off once she got inside the building. 

=/\= 

It was Kathryn’s lunch time finally. She went into the lounge and headed for the fridge. When she opened it she saw that her salad had been taken. 

“Dammit!” She said. Kathryn was angry. First her car wouldn’t start, and now she had nothing to eat for lunch. “How hard is it to not eat something that you didn’t bring here? God!” 

Kathryn stormed out of the lounge room and went back into her classroom. It’s not the first time that this has happened to her. It’s a good thing she has a coffee maker in her classroom. She quickly made herself a pot, and poured a cup. She was just about to take a sip, when one of her students barged into her classroom and scared her, causing her to spill coffee on her white shirt. She winced in pain as the hot coffee burned her skin. 

“Oh. I’m sorry Miss Janeway. Here, let me help.” The boy said, pulling his bag off his shoulder. He opened it and grabbed an extra t-shirt out and handed it to Kathryn. She took it and dabbed herself. Her shirt was no longer white, it was a very dark tan. 

“It’s alright, today just isn’t my day. What can I do for you Corey?” Kathryn said, cleaning off her pants.

“I wanted to ask about next week’s test. I won’t be here, is there anyway I can take it early? I’ve been doing a little studying ahead, so I think I might be ready for it.” Corey said he was proud of himself.

“I think I might be able to arrange that. I’m glad you are taking college seriously, not like some of the others here. Thank you for telling me. I’ll make sure to get that test ready for you.” Kathryn said and handed his t-shirt back to him. “Thank you for that.” She added.

“No problem. Thanks Miss Janeway!” Corey said and left.

The rest of Kathryn’s day went okay. It was 3:35 and Chakotay messaged her. 

“I’m out front, just wanted to let you know.” Is what the message said. 

She responded “okay great. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” 

She put her cell phone in her purse and walked out of her classroom. She got to the front entrance and saw Chakotay’s car. She waved at him. Chakotay noticed she had a lot of files with her, he got out and helped her carry some things. Once they were both in the car Chakotay smelled coffee immediately.

“Why does it smell like coffee?” Chakotay asked.

“It’s me. I’m sorry, one of my students scared me today and I spilled my coffee on myself. Hopefully I can get the stain out. I love this shirt.” Kathryn said, sadly. 

Kathryn noticed that Chakotay still had his work clothes on. She looked at him while he was driving and smiled. The way he focuses on the road was so intriguing to her. His features were so put together. He was a very handsome man. 

“So, how was your day? Did you just get off?” Kathryn asked. 

“Yeah, I get off at 3:15 but 5:15 when there is practice. There wasn’t any today and there won’t be tomorrow.” Chakotay said. 

“Oh okay.” Kathryn said looking out the windshield. Kathryn wondered why they weren’t talkative today, they usually were. She remembered that they were supposed to have dinner again tonight, she was happy now.

Chakotay pulled into a free parking spot and stopped. Kathryn turned her head to face Chakotay. 

“Do you want to come inside? We can figure out dinner together.” She offered.

“Sure, I forgot. My mind had been scattered today. I’m sorry.” Chakotay said, taking the key out of the ignition. He opened his door and got out. Kathryn followed. 

They got her stuff out of the backseat and went up into her apartment. Once they got there Kathryn set her stuff down on the counter. She walked over to the stereo and put on some music. 

“If you don’t mind, the music just makes it less quiet. I’m going to change. I'll be right back. If you want to roam and see what you want for dinner you can. I’ll be in the back.” Kathryn said walking away. 

Chakotay found himself looking through her cupboards to see what he could make. He was at a loss. He couldn’t think straight. Then Kathryn came out of the hallway in short-shorts and a tank top. She had a hard day. Then to top it all off she slammed her foot into the corner of the couch and fell. Chakotay rushed her side.

“Are you alright Kathryn?” Chakotay said, helping her up. 

“No! I’m not alright, this day is just terrible!” She replied, and started crying. “First my car won’t start this morning, then some asshole ate my salad so I’ve had no food today, then I spilled my coffee on myself, and now this!” Kathryn sobbed. This was definitely not her day. 

Chakotay wrapped his arms around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. After a few minutes she stopped crying. He helped her stand and carefully walked her over to the couch and sat her down. Chakotay went into the kitchen and grabbed a ziplock bag, a few ice cubes, and a cloth. He made it all up and sat next to Kathryn. When he sat down he pulled her feet into his lap. He put a pillow under her foot and put the ice on the hurt spot. 

“How does that feel?” Chakotay asked.

“It still hurts. There’s some Tylenol in the cabinet in the bathroom, could you get me two of them please?” Kathryn asked, leaning back against the arm of the couch. 

“Sure I’ll be right back. Where’s your bathroom?” Chakotay moved her legs and set them on the couch, and stood up.

Kathryn pointed. “It’s down the hall on the right.”

Chakotay walked towards the bathroom. When he got there he opened the medicine cabinet and found the Tylenol. He opened the container and took two pills. He put the lid back on and put it back in the cabinet.

Chakotay came back through the hallway and found Kathryn still on the couch. He handed the pills to her. He noticed that she didn’t have anything to drink, so he went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He walked back over to her and handed her the water. 

“Thank you.” Kathryn said and set the glass on the side table. 

Chakotay sat back down next to her and pulled her feet over his lap again. He put the ice over the sore. He kept looking at the foot that didn’t have anything covering it. He normally doesn’t like feet, but these were Kathryn’s feet. They were so beautiful to him. His hands moved to it, and began rubbing it. Kathryn sighed and rolled her head back, and gave a smile. Chakotay rubbed a little harder, massaging the pad of her foot. After a while, her body was so relaxed. Then, she started to feel a different feeling. Chakotay was rubbing on the softer part of her foot, when she felt a flood of arousal go straight to her core. She let out a moan of pleasure. Chakotay looked over at her, she had her head back and her eyes shut. Chakotay stopped what he was doing and lightly, ever so lightly dragged his index finger up her foot. She stared at him, giggled and pulled her foot under the pillow. 

Chakotay’s jaw dropped. “Is Kathryn Janeway thickish?” He asked and laughed.

“No…”Kathryn said and dipped her head down. The back up. “I most certainly am not.” She said folding her arms. 

“Oh, you most certainly are too.” He said dragging her foot out from underneath the pillow. He grabbed her ankle to hold her still, and started tickling her foot. 

“Chakotay!” Kathryn said while laughing, pulling her foot away. “Stop it!! No!!!” She said breathlessly.

Chakotay kept hold of her foot and continued tickling. He started moving up her legs. She was absolutely squirming. They were both laughing by now. His hands moved up to her hip and to her sides. She was pushing his shoulders back playfully. Neither of them caring about her foot, the Tylenol seems to have worked...or is it Chakotay? He was moving closer to the sides of her breasts. She was breathing erratic, she was smiling so big and laughing so hard. He was on top of her when he reached her neck. She looked like a turtle trying to get inside her shell, the way her head was moving down to stop his hands from moving. She was laughing so hard her stomach hurt. 

She put her hands on his shoulders and gripped him. Then Chakotay’s hands stopped moving and he was holding himself up on his elbows. She was panting underneath him to find her breath.

The song “Darling I do” by Landon Pigg was playing. One of Kathryn’s favorite songs. She heard while she was staring at Chakotay and him at her.

He was looking at her, then she looked at him. Those piercing blue eyes staring into those dark pools. She reached up and traced his tattoo with her index finger. She ran her fingers into the side of his hair. She reached the back of his neck and slowly pulled his head down to her lips for a quick kiss. Then immediately pulled back, closing her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” She said, putting her hand up to cover her face. 

“For what?” Chakotay asked. 

“I don’t know, I wasn't sure if…”Kathryn removed her hand and stopped talking. 

“Kathryn, I like you. I wouldn’t try to spend time with you if I didn’t. And guessing from what just happened, I’d say you do too.” Chakotay said, smiling.

“I do. I know we just met about a week ago but...I don’t know. I feel as if I’ve known you forever. There’s just something about you. You’re kind, sweet, a great cook.” Kathryn explained. Chakotay was smiling down at her. 

Kathryn started to wince in pain as her foot throbbed. 

“Are you alright? Is it your foot?” Chakotay asked, concerned.

“Yes it hurts.” Kathryn said. Chakotay moved off of her, and stood up.

“You should elevate it. It will take the swelling down.” Chakotay mentioned. “You probably want to go to sleep too, it’s getting late.”

Her foot was starting to bruise already. She tried to stand up but couldn’t. She had a hard time standing on her foot. Chakotay helped her to her bedroom and sat her on the bed. He pulled the covers back and she laid down. He went back into the living room and grabbed a pillow. He got back into the bedroom and she was waiting for him. He put the pillow under foot and put the ice on top. Chakotay pulled the cover up to her and said goodnight. When he got to the door he heard her speak. 

“Chakotay?”

“Yes Kathryn?” 

“Can you come over tomorrow? Maybe help me with a few things?” She asked. 

“Yes of course, you can call or message me when you wake up, and I’ll be right over okay?” He said.

“Okay. Thank you.” 

Chakotay walked over to her side of the bed.  
He cupped the side of her face, and she took one of her hands and placed it over his and held his hand to her chest.

“Goodnight Kathryn.” He said.

“Goodnight Chakotay. Thank you again for today.” She said looking up at him. 

“Anytime Kathryn.” He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, he pulled his hand away and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay goes to Kathryn’s, and convinces her to go the hospital for her foot. Then he takes care of her. Chakotay gets a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t do a whole lot of reading about foot injuries so, if I’m incorrect about anything, I apologize. And for any typos...etc. :)

Kathryn woke around 11:30am. She never sleeps this late. But she remembered Chakotay said she could call him when she woke up, but ‘doesn’t he have class today?’ She thought to herself. She picked up her phone and dialed anyway. 

“Good morning.”Kathryn said, when Chakotay picked up the phone.

“Good morning, Kathryn. How is your foot this morning?” He asked.

“It still hurts. I haven’t looked at it yet. When can you get here? If you still want to come. Wait don’t you have class today?” 

“I’ll be right over. I already called and said I have a friend that hurt herself pretty bad and I needed to help her. They brought in a substitute. But I’ll be over in a few minutes.” He explained.

“Okay see you soon.” Kathryn said and hung up the phone. Kathryn continued to sit in her bed until Chakotay got there.

About 10 minutes later Chakotay was coming through her door. It was unlocked. She forgot to tell Chakotay to lock it on his way out...oh well. 

“Kathryn!” He shouted from the entrance.

“Back here.” She responds.

He knocked on her bedroom door that was slightly opened. 

“Hi Kathryn.” Chakotay said, coming over to her side of the bed. She had a bed head, but she looked sexy in the morning, he thought.

“Good morning Chakotay, well afternoon. How are you?” She asked. 

“I’m okay. Let’s see your foot okay?” He suggested.

She pulled her foot out from under the covers, and the sight of her foot was anything but sexy. Her toes were badly bruised. They were all kinds of colors, blue, purple, red, and even green. 

“Spirits Kathryn! How hard did you hit your foot?” Chakotay exclaimed. “Can you move your toes at all?” 

Kathryn started to wiggle her toes. She had no problem moving her foot, it just hurt. “Yes, it just hurts a lot, it will heal though.” She said. 

“I don’t know Kathryn, maybe you should go to the doctor.” He pushed.

“No. No doctors, I'm fine.” Kathryn said getting out of bed. She wobbled and sat back down on the bed. She couldn’t stand on her foot.

“Kathryn I’m taking you to the hospital. You can’t even walk.” Chakotay said. 

“Okay fine. But first can you help me? I need to go to the bathroom.” She pleaded.

“Sure.” Chakotay grabbed her arm and pulled her up. His arm wrapped around her waist and the walked down the hall to the bathroom door. 

“I’ll wait out here.” Chakotay said. 

“Okay, I’ll be right out.” Kathryn said just before she shut the door.

Chakotay went down the two steps and into the living room and saw Molly. She was sitting by her food bowl. Chakotay smiled and went into the kitchen. He looked through the bottom cupboards and found the dog food. He filled her bowl and Kathryn came out of the bathroom. 

“Kathryn, just wait a second, I’ll be right there.” He hollered. 

He could hear her wince in pain and she tried to walk. He walked up to her and helped her. He sat her on the couch and gathered her things. 

“Chakotay, I need to put on something more appropriate, could you go into my closet and get me a pair of sweats and a different t-shirt please?” She asked, pulling her foot to rest on the couch. 

“Yes, I’ll be right back.” Chakotay said happily.

He walked to her bedroom and found her closet. He found a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He brought them down to her.

“Here you are, do you want to go into the bathroom and change?” Chakotay asked.

“No, I don’t want to move right now.” Kathryn said.

Kathryn pulled her shirt off and she was wearing the black bra he saw yesterday when he picked her up. Chakotay turned around to give her privacy while she changed. She pulled the new shirt over her head and straightened it. Kathryn slid her shorts off and pulled the black sweats up to her knees. 

“Chakotay? Can you help me please?” Kathryn asked. 

“Kathryn, I don’t know, are you sure?” Chakotay said nervously.

“It’s alright Chakotay, I’m...mostly decent.” She giggled. 

Chakotay turned around and she was in a white t-shirt, black lace panties that matched her bra, and half way pulled up black sweatpants. He helped her stand and the sweats fell to the ground. He kneeled down and picked them back up. Her hands were resting on his shoulders. He stood back up taking the pants with him, he pulled them up to her waist and he was standing face to face with him. His hands resting on her hips, hers resting on his shoulders. Again he was staring into those swimming pools she had for eyes. 

“Well we should get going. Your foot needs to be looked at ASAP.” He said, pulling his hands off her hips and going to her waist to help her walk.

“Right yeah, let’s go.” She pulled her purse from the table and pulled it onto her shoulder. 

Molly came into eyesight of Kathryn and wined.

“Oh Molly...I’ll be back soon. I have to feed her.” Kathryn said, pulling Chakotay over to the kitchen. But he pulled her back. 

“I already did Kathryn. She’ll be fine. Let’s go.” He said, taking her towards the door. 

=/\=

When they arrived at the hospital, they immediately went inside and checked in. While they were waiting to be called, Kathryn’s head was resting on Chakotay’s shoulder when he looked down and found she was asleep.

“Kathryn?” Chakotay asked, rubbing her arm lightly. 

There was no response.

“Kathryn” he said a little louder. 

Her eyelashes started to move. Then her eyes were open. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just really tired.” Kathryn said as she yawned. 

“I know. When you get home you can get into bed and go sleep.” Chakotay murmured against her hair.

“Kathryn Janeway?” The nurse announced.

Chakotay stood up and helped Kathryn into the hall. The nurse rolled out a wheelchair for Kathryn to sit in so Chakotay didn’t have to help her. He would’ve helped her anyway. Kathryn sat down in the chair and Chakotay went behind her, and followed the nurse into the room. They all got situated and the nurse took Kathryn’s blood pressure and temperature. Her blood pressure was a bit high but that’s only because she was nervous about going to the doctor. Her temperature was fine. 

“So, what seems to be the problem?” The nurse asked.

Kathryn sighed. “Well, I was walking into my living room and hit my foot on the bottom edge of my couch, and fell. I put ice on it when I could stand back up and after a few minutes it started bruising.” Kathryn explained the issue.

“I see, did you take any medication for the pain?” She asked, typing the information Kathryn gave her into the computer.

“Yes. I took two Tylenol. It helped a bit, but not much, so I just went to bed. I woke up and it looked like this.” Kathryn pulled off her slipper and showed the nurse her foot.

The nurse gasped at how badly Kathryn’s foot looked. “Oh my! How hard did you hit your foot?” She asked the same thing Chakotay did, and didn’t give a response.

“Well, the doctor will be in, in a few minutes, okay?” The nurse got up and walked out.

“How are you doing?” Chakotay asked, rubbing her knee.

Kathryn looked up at him. “I’m fine, I just hurt.” She looked back down at her sore foot.

“Yeah well, we’ll get you fixed up.” Chakotay smiled towards her. 

“I hope so. I hope it’s not too bad so I can go back to work.” She looked back up at him, she noticed that he had continued to look at her when she talked, even when she wasn’t looking at him. 

“Even if you miss a few day’s, it’ll be fine. They can find someone who can take over if they need to.” Chakotay mentioned.

“That’s true but, I don’t like missing work. I try and work as much as I can so…” Kathryn trailed off.

“So what?” Chakotay asked.

“Nothing. Nevermind.” Kathryn glanced down.

“What is it Kathryn?” Chakotay moved his hand to her shoulder.

“So I don’t have to think about anything else.” Kathryn snapped back.

“What do you mean?” Chakotay asked.

“So I don’t have to think or worry about anything. When my father died, this...something grew inside me, like a dark hole or a void. I buried myself in my school work and when I got a job I did the same, just to fill it. It just distracts me from the world I guess.” Kathryn explained to him.

“Then what do you do on the weekends when you don’t work?” He asked.

“The weekends are the worst. I’m so depressed on the weekends, especially if I don’t have papers to grade. I just sit around and think. When I’m alone with my thoughts I just...I don’t know.” A single tear escaped from her eye. 

Chakotay wiped the tear from her face. He tried to comfort her the best he could but she was in a wheelchair. 

“That’s why I’ve enjoyed spending time with you, I haven’t been thinking about anything like that. I’ve been thinking about you, and when the next time I get to spend time with you will be. I’m sorry I’m rambling on.” Kathryn said, trying to control herself.

“It’s ok. I’ve enjoyed spending time with you too.” Chakotay said. 

Kathryn looked over at him and smiled. She took the hand that was on her shoulder and laced their fingers together. Then the doctor knocked and walked in.

“Hi, Kathryn?” The doctor said, closing the door.

“Yes?” She replied.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Zimmerman. How are you today?” He asked.

“Well aside from my foot I’m doing well. Thank you.” She said and smiled.

“Well, let’s take a look shall we.” He sat down on the wheeled chair that was sitting being the little desk.

He pulled Kathryn’s bruised foot up by her ankle carefully and rested it on his thigh. He began to examine her foot by touching lightly near the bruising. Kathryn winced as he pressed harder. Chakotay felt as she squeezed his hand hard. He got up to her toes and felt. Her big toe, second toe, and middle toe were the worst. He tried to straighten them but it hurt Kathryn too much to go any further. Her nails were digging into Chakotay. 

“Well, from just looking at them, I’d say you fractured three toes, but I want to get a few x-rays to see for sure. You can get them today if you like.” Dr. Zimmerman carefully put her foot back down. 

“Okay great.” Kathryn groaned and rolled her eyes. 

“So, let’s get you into the room and we’ll get you all ready.” Dr. Zimmerman stood up and rolled Kathryn into the x-room. 

Chakotay waited in the first room for Kathryn to come back. It was a few minutes before the doctor brought her back to the room. 

“Well from the looks of the x-rays, I was correct. So what I’m going to have you do is, pick up this medication from your pharmacy later today, and you should restrain from walking on your foot for at least two weeks.” Dr. Zimmerman explained.

Kathryn’s face dropped. “Two weeks? What am I supposed to do about work?” She asked. 

“Well, what do you do?” The doctor asked.

“I’m a school teacher, I’m a science teacher at the college.” She snapped.

“Well, there’s no reason they can’t bring in a substitute while you're healing.” He wrote the prescription for Kathryn.

“Well, this is just great!” Kathryn was growing angrier. “Well, if we are done here, I would like to go back home.” She said looking over at Chakotay. 

He nodded.

The nurse came by and took Kathryn out to the waiting room. The doctor made Chakotay stay and talk to him.

“I see you married one of the feisty ones.” Dr. Zimmerman jokes.

“Oh, we aren’t together, I’m just a friend.” Chakotay sighed.

“Well, could’ve fooled me. Anyway, make sure she doesn’t walk on her foot, and alternate with ice and heat.” The doctor handed Chakotay the paper. “And pick this up for her. Good luck.” He said and left.

Chakotay made his way out to the waiting room to find Kathryn standing with a pair of crutches. Her face looked beyond pissed. He walked out with her to the car. He put her in and took the crutches and put them in the backseat. He drove to the pharmacy and picked up her medication, then drove to her building. He helped her up to her apartment and went in, he immediately put her on the couch grabbed a pillow, ice, medication, and a soft blanket, 

“Here take this.” He said giving her some water and meds. “Put this on this and put this on top.” He explained putting her foot on the pillow and putting the ice on top of her foot. She shutterd and the coldness. 

“What am I supposed to do? I need to call work and explain what happened. Can you hand me my phone please?” She asked. 

He walked over to the counter and grabbed her purse and walked back over to her. She dug out her phone and called. She explained everything that had happened and they got a sub for three weeks just in case she needed more time to head.

“Okay, I’m gonna call my sister and maybe she can come take care of me for the next two weeks. Oh, I can’t. I can’t leave my mom in Indiana by herself. Oh my god, what am I going to do?” Kathryn started to tear up.

“Why would you have to call your sister? You have someone here that can help you out.” Chakotay said, sitting in the chair opposite the couch. 

“What? You have to work, what would I do during the day? Just sit here? What if I need help?” Kathryn put her phone down into her lap.

“I can take some time off and help you. I could stay here if you need.” He offered.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that for me. You can’t take time off.” She said.

“You’re not asking, I’m offering, and besides we are done with practice, football season is over, and I get paid vacation. Let’s just say this can be my vacation.” Chakotay said happily.

“I can’t believe you would do that for me. Of course, I mean if you wouldn’t mind staying here, there’s a spare bedroom.” Kathryn said.

“Okay, I’ll will however need to go get a few things from my place. Will you be okay for a few minutes alone?” He asked. 

“I’ll be fine, you go.” She said, grabbing her phone. She pulled up a game of “Candy Crush” and started playing. 

Chakotay drove to his place and grabbed a few changes of clothes, some bathroom necessities. He went into his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. He walked out of his apartment and locked the door. He got downstairs to his car and he felt something walking up behind him. He quickly turned and it was a tall blonde, with a crying face.

“Annika?” Chakotay said. He he was a bit confused.

“Oh, Chakotay, I made a huge mistake breaking up with you. I’m so sorry. Please, please can you ever forgive me? I miss you so much.” Annika sobbed. 

“Oh Annika, I’m sorry, but I can’t. We just aren't right for each other, and you know that. I will always remember what we had. But it’s just time for us to move on. Okay?” Chakotay put his bag in his car, he pulled Annika into a hug and she sobbed on his chest. 

“Where are you going?” She asked. 

“I’m staying with a friend. She hurt herself and needs someone to stay with her for a while.” He explained.

“Her? I see you moved on quickly.”

“It’s not what you think, we’re just friends, and she just so happens to need help.” Chakotay said.

“Okay.” Annika wiped her tears from her face. “Im sorry Chakotay, I hope you have a good and happy life.” She hugged him again. 

“You too.” He released her and got in his car and went to Kathryn’s. 

He got out of the car and went up. He walked into her apartment and found her asleep on the couch. He set down his stuff quietly and walked over to her. She looked so peaceful. He took the phone from her and set it on the table. He picked Kathryn up and carried her to her bed. She wound her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. 

He got up to her room and went for the bed. Chakotay pulled the covers back and set her in. He pulled her arms from his neck and placed them on her chest. He walked out to the living room and grabbed the ice and pillow and walked back up. He placed her foot on the pillow and ice on top. Chakotay pulled the covers up to her chin. He noticed that she moved while he was gone. The back of her hand was on her forehead and the other was flat on her stomach. 

Chakotay looked down at her and gazed. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever met. She made him feel happy, content with his life. When he was with Annika he was somewhat happy. He liked being with her but they just weren’t meant for each other. Chakotay had struggled growing up, he had difficulty finding someone who made him feel the way Kathryn makes him feel. Chakotay wanted to spend every waking moment with her. 

His thoughts had been interrupted when Kathryn rolled over and faced the window. Her hands came up to the side of her face and tucked them up between her face and the pillow. He continued to study her for a few more seconds. Chakotay bent down, gave her a kiss on the forehead and went into the spare bedroom. He pulled his shirt off, then his pants. He put on a pair of shorts, went over to the light switch and flipped the switch shutting the lights off. Chakotay walked over to the bed and laid down. He took a deep breath and blew it out. Closing his eyes he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay has been helping out Kathryn, and things are going very very well. Some romance happens and Kathryn tells Chakotay something extremely personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying this story!! Thanks for the comments and kudos! Let me know if there’s any mistakes please!!❤️

The first week of Kathryn not being able to walk on her foot went okay. She never used the crutches the doctor gave her. She was in lots of pain, but having Chakotay there made her feel better. She never used the crutches the doctor gave her. They got to know each other more and more. 

Kathryn awoke about 7:00. Kathryn heard the same rummaging through her kitchen she heard every morning. She sat up and gave a big yawn. She had to stay put, because of her foot. Kathryn started to smell coffee. Then Chakotay appeared in her doorway, with a smile. 

‘Oh my god.’ Was all Kathryn was thinking. Here was Chakotay...without a shirt…for the first time...her favorite beverage. 

“Good morning.” Chakotay whispered, and he walked to her side of the bed. He handed her cup to her.

“Morning.” Kathryn said, taking the cup. She hovered her nose over the cup. Inhaling deeply. “You know me so well already” 

Kathryn moved her feet upward making room for him to sit. He got the memo and sat down. Kathryn pulled her foot out from under the covers and rested it on Chakotay’s thigh. He didn’t mind.

“How’s it feeling this morning?” He asked.

“It still hurts.” Kathryn said. 

“It’s going to be for a while, let me go get your medication. I’ll be right back.” Chakotay moved her leg carefully, and left the room. 

Kathryn watched as he left. His toned muscles on his back, the golden skin. She noticed that he had a big scar across his back. It was more of a silver-golden color scar. She wondered what happened. ‘Maybe he was in a fight with an animal.’ She thought. Then he appeared. ‘God he’s so handsome’ she really hoped she didn’t say that out loud. He sat down and handed her meds to her.

“Thank you.” She took a sip of coffee and took her meds. She continued to rest her foot on his thigh. 

Chakotay kept a gaze on her. Kathryn leaned back against her head bored, sighing in happiness. She picked up her head and looked at him. Again they were caught in what feels like an eternity. Until she finally spoke.

“What happened to your back? That’s one hell of scar.” 

“About 3 years ago I was white water rafting, and I fell out. I landed on a very sharp rock, and I hit my head and wasn't conscious. Thankfully Tom saw me immediately. They all stopped and got me to the hospital. I had a concussion, and was in a coma for a week. When I woke up I was in so much pain. My head was pounding and my back felt like fire.” Chakotay looked over at Kathryn and noticed she looked scared. “Tom and B’Elanna were the first ones to come see me. My mom and sister came, it was very good to see them, then they left. I was released about a week later. I had monthly check ups. They told me I was lucky to be alive.” 

“Wow, that’s...that’s one hell of a story. I’m sorry that happened to you. I’m glad that you’re here though.” Kathryn smiled at him. 

“Yes, me too. Well, are you hungry, I was going to make some breakfast.” He patted her calf as he spoke. 

“I could eat, what did you have in mind?” She asked. 

“What do you want?” Chakotay smirked.

“Well I usually have coffee for breakfast, so...surprise me!” 

“Do you want to eat in here or do you want to come to the kitchen?” He asked.

“I’ll go sit in the living room.” 

Chakotay helped Kathryn to the couch and made her comfortable. He got her some more ice for her foot. 

“I think I want some heat on my foot today, instead of ice.” Kathryn said to him.

“Do you have like, a heating pad or something?” Chakotay asked.

“Yes. It’s in my bedroom. Either in the bottom drawer of my nightstand or in my dresser.” She leaned back on the couch putting one hand over her head. 

“Okay I’ll be right back.” 

Chakotay went to her bedroom and checked the nightstand. Nothing. He walked over to her dresser, and looked bottom to top. It was on the top, along with her panties and bras. The teenager in him was thinking ‘jackpot.’ But now...he thought ‘you’re a grown man, c’mon.’ He grabbed the heating pad, shut the drawer, and went back to Kathryn. 

Kathryn saw him coming from her bedroom, still with no shirt. He was a beautiful man. She raised her hand to her mouth and her elbow rested on the back of the couch while she put the tip of her pinky in her mouth, and bit slightly down. The smirk on her face was priceless. When he approached her, she quickly wiped the smirk off her face. 

“Thank you.” she said taking her pinky out of her mouth. 

“Of course. How do you want to do this? Put the pad on top? Wrap it? Put it under?” Chakotay found the nearest outlet and plugged in the heating pad.

“Just put it on top, on a low setting.” Kathryn lifted her foot and Chakotay put the pad under. He grabbed the clicker that goes to the heating pad and turned it on low. 

“Okay. Well, I’m going to start breakfast, would you like some more coffee? Chakotay asked.

“Please.” Kathryn smiled. 

He poured her some more coffee and gave it to her. Kathryn had turned on the tv and watched the news, there was really nothing else on. While Chakotay made breakfast, Kathryn played a little game of fetch with Molly, and her favorite toy. 

Molly has been Kathryn’s dog for about 4 years. Since her and Mark called off the engagement, Molly had been by Kathryn’s side more than anyone has. Kathryn has been lonely for a long time. She meets someone, then shies away from them. But she hasn’t done that with Chakotay. They way he looks at her, talks to her, and even touches her. When they touch there’s a spark. When they look at each other, it feels as if they are the only people in the universe. When he speaks to her, she listens. More than she’s ever listened to anyone before. 

While alone with her thoughts, she didn’t realize Chakotay was standing there with her food. She snapped out of her mind and smiled at him. She took the plate and moved her feet so Chakotay could sit with her. She sat up and placed her plate and her lap. On her plate was a cheese omelet, some kiwi and toast. She took her bite and it was delicious. 

“Chakotay...this is delicious. You are the best cook I have ever met. Thank you for cooking for me, and everything else, you’ve done. You’ve taken such good care of me.” Kathryn said, taking another bite.

“Thank you Kathryn. It’s not a problem, I like helping you out, and it’s not that often I get to cook for someone. Tom and B’Elanna usually cook when I’m over, so I don’t have anyone to cook for.” He said cutting his omelet, taking a bite. 

“Well, now you do. I’m not a good cook, if you ever want to cook for someone, just come over here.” She giggled. Kathryn took a bite of her kiwi. 

They sat and talked while they had breakfast and coffee. After they were finished he took their plates and cups and put them in the sink. Chakotay grabbed some ice for Kathryn to put on her foot. He sat with her and they talked some more. After a while she started to stretch.

“I need to shower. Can you think you help me?” Kathryn asked. 

“Yes, just let me take the plates to the kitchen?” Chakotay's eyes widened.

“Okay.” She pulled the blanket off her body and hung her legs off the couch. 

He helped Kathryn into the bathroom. She asked him to get her a change of clothes while she undressed. While he was getting clothes, she stood up to start the shower and lost her balance. There was a sturdy towel holder she held onto to safe her from falling. She turned off the shower and turned the bath faucet. She wrapped herself in a towel and sat on the toilet. She couldn’t keep her balance enough to take a shower, so she decided to take a bath. Her favorite. She put some soap in the tub for bubbles to relax.

Chakotay came in and saw her sitting waiting for the bath to fill up. He noticed her slim legs, the towel didn’t hide them. It stopped mid-thigh. Her shoulders...he’s seen her shoulders before, but this was different. 

“I thought you wanted to take a shower.” Chakotay said, putting her clothes on the counter top. 

“I couldn’t keep my balance while I was turning on the water, I almost fell. So I’m just going to take a bath.” 

The bath was almost filled. She held out her hand and Chakotay helped her up. He sat her down on the edge of the tub. She swung her legs over the edge. Her back was towards him. He was behind her. She pulled the towel from her body, and Chakotay quickly turned away. Kathryn stood up and continued to hold Chakotay’s hand. She smiled because he was looking away from her. Kathryn loved the fact that he had that respect for her. Chakotay helped lower her into the tub. She pulled her foot out of the water and rested it on the edge. 

“Thank you.” Kathryn said, as she leaned her head back. 

“Of course. If it’s alright with you, I was going to see if I could take Molly out for a quick walk. I know she hasn’t been out, well, because of your foot.” 

“If you want to, you don’t have to, but I think she would like that. I’ll be here.” She smiled.

“Okay, I’m going to grab your phone, and if you need me just call me alright?” 

“Okay.” She said, closing her eyes. 

He walked out and found her phone. He brought it to her and set it on the edge of the tub so I was close to her. 

“I’ll be back soon. Have a good soak.” He chuckled. 

“Oh believe me, I will.” Kathryn said. 

He left the bathroom and went to grab Molly’s leash. She heard it immediately and ran to him. He hooked the leash on her collar and grabbed some doggy bags and left. Kathryn heard the door shut and smiled. 

Chakotay walked to the park with Molly for about 25 minutes. She found a nice bush she liked and went to the bathroom. After she finished, Chakotay cleaned up and put it in the trash. He saw Tom and B’Elanna sitting together with their daughter Miral. Chakotay walked over to them and said hi.

“Hey guys, what are you up to?” He asked. 

B’Elanna stood up and hugged him. “Just out for a little family day. What are you doing?” The woman asked.

“Just walking Kathryn’s dog for her.” He said 

“Why?”

“Well she fractured three toes and isn’t able to walk on her foot at the moment. So I’ve been helping her out.” Chakotay explained.

“Wait. Is this the same lady you introduced us to a while ago?” B’Elanna asked. 

“Yes.”

Tom interrupted. “Wow Chakotay, maybe when she gets better you could invite her to dinner sometime.” Tom stood up with Miral. 

“Perhaps, I’ll ask her.” Chakotay handed the leash to Tom and took his ‘niece’ from Tom and talked to her. 

“Maybe she’s the one for you Chakotay.” B’Elanna patted his arm.

“It’s not like that B’Elanna, we aren’t together I’m just...helping her out.” Chakotay rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever you say, I know I’ve only met her once but...I know what I know.” B’Elanna bent down to pet Molly, and she licked her face.

Chakotay’s phone started to ring. He pulled it out and it was Kathryn. He answered. 

“Hello?” He said.

“Hi Chakotay, if you can, can you come back and help me out, I tried to get out myself but I can’t.” Chakotay noticed the sadness in her voice as she talked.

“I’ll be right there, just stay where you are.” He hung up the phone and put the phone in his pocket. 

“Well I’ve gotta go, it was good to see you guys, and you too.” He said hugging Miral. 

“He’s got a booty call.” B’Elanna nudges Tom’s arm.

“B’Elanna!” Chakotay snapped. 

“Sorry, sorry. Have fun.” 

Chakotay took Molly’s leash and headed back to Kathryn’s apartment. 

He got inside and took Molly’s leash off. She went immediately to her water bowl. Chakotay went to check in on Kathryn who was still in the tub. 

“Kathryn? Are you alright?” He asked.

“I’m fine. I just want to get out. I’m sorry.” She said. 

“Why are you sorry? I’m here to help you.” He held out his hands and she took them.

He pulled her out and still looked away. He grabbed her towel and she took it and wrapped it around her body. Chakotay helped her out of the tub and walked her to her bedroom. Kathryn sat down on the bed and Chakotay went to grab her clothes, but didn’t say. Kathryn stood up and limped over to her closet. Chakotay came back and saw her there. He just stood there and looked at her. She didn't see him. 

He set her clothes on her bed and walked up behind her. She could feel the heat coming off his body. He looked her up and down very slowly. She turned her head and looked at him. His arm snaked around her waist, and slightly turned her towards him. Her arm reached up around his neck and pulled his head down to her lips. 

He held the back of her head to his mouth. He kissed her as if she was the last woman on earth. Her lips were soft. His hands ran down the sides of her body and stilled on her hips. Kathryn moaned into his mouth. She could feel Chakotay smile against her lips. He felt her tongue sweep over his lips, she was asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and took her tongue into his mouth. For a few minutes they just stood there...kissing. Her hand came to rest on his chest and memories from her past started racing through her mind. She pulled away from him. He gazed at her and rested his hands on her hips.

“I’m sorry.” Kathryn said. A single tear escaped her eye.

“Hey, why are you sorry? What’s wrong?” Chakotay was concerned. He walked her over to her bed as he sat down with her.

“Just...there’s something I want to talk to you about before we move forward. If you’re willing to listen.” She placed her hand on Chakotay’s leg.

“Of course I’m willing to listen.” He pushed the hair that stuck out behind her ear. “What’s going on?” He asked. 

“First I need to get dressed. Can you help me?” Kathryn asked.

“Oh right. Here.” He handed her clothes to her. 

She got dressed and relaxed in her bed. She offered Chakotay the other side, and he sat next to her.

“I haven’t told many people this story, because I...well I haven’t been with many people, but...when I was 23 something terrible happened. I was raped. Aside from my father's death, it was the hardest thing I went through.” She looked over at Chakotay. 

“Oh Kathryn. I’m…”

She cut him off. “Stop. I know what you’re going to say. You’re going to say you’re sorry. I appreciate it but, for now...I just want you to listen. Alright?” She asked. 

“Alright, but you know Kathryn, if it becomes too much for you, you don’t have to continue, okay?” 

“Thank you, but I just want to get through it.” Kathryn took a deep breath before she told him what happened to her. 

Kathryn exhaled her breath and looked at her hands. 

“After I got somewhat over my father's death, everything was going perfect. I graduated high school, and went to college. That’s where I met Mark. We graduated college together, and he proposed to me two months after graduation.” Kathryn had a smile on her face. “After college we moved in together. We started going out every Friday night. We made it our date night.” 

Chakotay continued to listen to her. 

“One night, I was walking to the restaurant to meet him there. While I was walking I got this weird feeling in my stomach, telling me to go back home. Of course I didn’t listen, I just kept walking.” 

Chakotay chuckled, knowing how stubborn she is.

“While I was walking I started hearing footsteps. I thought it was Mark playing some trick on me. So I called him. I asked where he was and he was waiting for me at the restaurant. I told him I would be there in a few minutes. I put my phone in my purse and the next thing I know I’m being grabbed. One hand covering my mouth, the other had my arms trapped to my side around the front of my waist.” Kathryn’s hands were starting to shake.

Chakotay could hear the struggle in her voice as she spoke. 

“He pulled me into this alleyway and I tried to get away. I elbowed him in his side and he shoved me to the ground and kicked me. I couldn’t see his face, he had a mask on. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the ground. He was so strong I couldn’t fight back.” Kathryn pulled her hands up to her face and started to cry. 

Chakotay scooted closer to her. When he wrapped his arms around her she didn’t pull away. Kathryn leaned into him. 

“Kathryn. You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.” He said, rubbing up and down her arm.

“I’m okay. I just need a minute. I haven’t spoken about this to anyone in a very long time.” Kathryn mentioned. 

“Anyway, he was on top of me trying to pull my dress off me. He pulled it down revealing my bra. He squeezed my breasts. Hard. It felt like they were going to pop. It hurt so much.” Kathryn took another deep breath trying to contain herself. 

“I was in so much pain, the next thing I know he has me standing up and faced towards the wall. He tied my hand behind my back, and bends me forward. The man hiked up my dress, and I could hear the unbuckling of his belt. Then he entered me. There was a piercing pain. It felt like fire. All I could do was cry. I couldn’t scream but I wanted to. My face was pushed against the wall, grinding against the concrete.” Kathryn was shaking more and more as she continued this story. 

Chakotay continued to hold her and comfort her. 

“After he was...finished he grabbed me and untied my wrists and pulled me against him. He pulled out a knife and plunged it into my side. I screamed. He threw me on my ground and left. I was alone. I’d been raped and stabbed. I was holding my side trying to move towards the wall. There was so much blood. I found my bag and got my phone. I called Mark and told him, then I called 911. It took forever for them to show up, I blacked out as soon as they got there. I was in the hospital for what felt like years. There was a tiny investigation but not much.” When she finished talking she sobbed. 

Chakotay was there for her. He never left her side. “I’m sorry Kathryn, that must have been hard for you to tell me, and worse for you to go through.” She cried harder. “It’s okay Kathryn. I’m here.” 

They sat there for a few more minutes. He continued to hold her while she cried. She slightly pulled away from Chakotay and looked at him. She put her hand up to his cheek and spoke.

“Thank you for listening, Chakotay. I just...felt like it’s something you should know. Well, because of…” 

“I understand. Thank you for telling me. That was very brave of you.” Chakotay said. 

“Can I show you something?” She asked.

“If you want to.” 

Kathryn lifted her shirt and turned a little. She had a big scar from her stab wound. Chakotay reached over and ran his thumb over it. She winced and first but then she felt the heat of his hand on her skin. 

“I hate this scar. It just reminds me too much of the past.” Kathryn wiped her tears.

“Kathryn if you don’t mind me asking...what did Mark do when you were recovering?” 

“He helped through a lot of it, but it was mostly my mom. I was at her house after I was out of the hospital. Mark came with me. It was around that time when everything started fading for us. When I was fully recovered that was when I broke off the engagement and moved out.” Kathryn sighed. “I used to think because of what happened to me he didn’t want me anymore, but then again who would.” 

There was a moment of silence until Chakotay broke it.

“I do.”

Kathryn looks over at him. Chakotay’s hand still on her scar. His hand moves up to cup her cheek. He leans over and kisses her lips. Kathryn kissed him back. After a few seconds, she breaks the kiss and lays her head on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat against the side of her face. He wraps his arms around her and holds her. She sighs in happiness knowing that someone wants to be with her. 

He continues to hold for a while, until they hear a knock at Kathryn’s door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn gets a visit from her mom and sister. Gretchen and Kathryn talk about Chakotay. They have a nice dinner and Kathryn wants Chakotay with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter. I’m glad you are all liking this story. Keep the kudos comin!! If there’s any mistakes...you know what to do.😉

Kathryn and Chakotay let go of their embrace and look at each other in confusion. “I’ll get that. Do you want me to help you to the couch?” Chakotay asks. 

Kathryn looked up to him, “Yes, please.”

As Kathryn gets comfortable, Chakotay opens the door only to see an older woman standing in the doorway. 

“Mom?” Kathryn exclaimed as her mother walked over to hug her. “What are you doing here?” 

“I just came for a visit! Sweetie, what happened to your foot?” Gretchen asked with a concerned look on her face. 

“I hit my foot on the back of my couch and fractured three toes.” Kathryn said. 

“Oh my baby. Why didn’t you call? We would’ve come sooner.” Gretchen said.

“Well I was going to but Chakotay said he would help me.” Kathryn looked at Chakotay then back at Gretchen. “Oh right. Mom, this is Chakotay. Chakotay, my mom Gretchen.”

“Nice to meet you Gretchen, Kathryn has told me so much about you.” 

Chakotay held out his hand to shake Gretchen’s. But she had something else in mind. She smiled and gave him a big hug. While he was hugging her, Chakotay looked at Kathryn and she was trying not to laugh. After the hug Phoebe came through the door. 

“Hey sis! Sorry, I was on the phone with John. He stayed home with the kids.” Phoebe said, leaning down to give Kathryn a hug. 

“You’re fine, you didn’t miss much. Phoebe, this is Chakotay. Chakotay, this is my sister Phoebe.”

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Chakotay said. 

“Well Katie, I was hoping to come here and do some thing’s with you, but you won’t be able to. How long do you need to stay off of it?” Gretchen asked. 

“About two weeks.” Kathryn said. “I wish you would’ve called.” 

“Well what would be the fun in that. We can do at home things.” Gretchen said.

“How long are you planning on staying?” Kathryn asked. 

“Only a few days.” Phoebe chimed in. “Katie, do you have anything to drink?” she asked.

“In the kitchen. Just look.” Kathryn said. 

“So Katie...how long have you and Chakotay known each other?” Gretchen asked, sitting next to Kathryn. 

“A few weeks. We met at the grocery store, he found my wallet, he helped me with my groceries, and we’ve kind of been hanging out since. Chakotay helped me to the hospital when I hurt my foot, and he’s been taking good care of me while I’m home, and he’s an excellent cook!” Kathryn exclaimed.

Phoebe came back from the kitchen with a water bottle and stood next to Kathryn. She took a drink of water and spoke.

“So what’s the plan for today Katie?” She asked. 

“Phoebe I can’t walk at the moment, this is why I wish you would’ve called first.” Kathryn said.

“It’s alright, it’s been a long drive for us, we can just relax. We’ll figure something out tomorrow.” Gretchen said.

Well, maybe we could go to dinner.” Phoebe mentioned.

“What did I just say?” Kathryn snapped.

“God Katie. You don’t have to get pissy with me.” Her younger sister said.

“Girls, you don’t need to fight, alright?” Gretchen said.

“Well I say one thing and it’s like she doesn’t hear me.” Kathryn said.

Chakotay stood there a little awkward. When he saw Gretchen at the door, he thought having Kathryn’s family here would help her feel a bit better, but then again maybe not.

“Well if you want, I can cook dinner for all of us tonight.” Chakotay offered.

“You don’t have to do that Chakotay.” Kathryn looked at him.

“I don’t mind. I cook for you all the time, what’s two more people. We always have extra anyway. What do you think Gretchen, Phoebe?” Chakotay asked.

“I think it’s a great idea. I can get to know the man who’s been taking good care of my Katie.” Gretchen said.

Chakotay smiled. 

“Well, it’s only 1:30 so we have plenty of time to figure dinner out.” Chakotay said. “If you don’t mind, I need to run over to my apartment and take a look of what the substitute has been doing with my kids. I’ll be back. 

“Are you sure?” Kathryn asked. 

“Yeah I didn’t do much grading before I took time off. I’ll be back in a few hours then we can figure out dinner. It was nice meeting you both.” Chakotay said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Kathryn's temple. “I’ll see you later.” Chakotay stood up and walked out the door.

Chakotay stepped into his car and started the engine. He immediately turned on his radio and the first song that started to play was the song him and Kathryn had their first kiss to. He chuckled at the thought of it. Heading over to his apartment didn’t take long as the roads were really clear. There wasn’t much traffic. As soon as he stepped into his apartment, he could hear his computer going off over and over from the emails. Chakotay rubbed it face with both hands and walked to the desk. 

Chakotay opens his laptop and his email is overflowing. He sighed and got to work. 

=/\=

Phoebe left Kathryn’s to go to see one of her old friends she hasn’t seen in a while. She left Gretchen with Kathryn, and Gretchen wants some answers.

“So Katie, Chakotay huh?” Gretchen asked.

“It’s not what you think mom, he’s just been helping me out. Yeah I mean, we’ve been together almost everyday since we met but, it’s nothing.” Kathryn said.

“Okay, then...how do you explain when he left?” Gretchen asked.

“Mom, what are you talking about?” 

“When he kissed you, on your head.” The older woman mentioned.

Kathryn was silent.

“Nothing going on. You can’t fool me Katie.” 

“Okay maybe there might be something down the road, but at the moment nothing alright?” Kathryn said.

“Alright, alright. Oh, I’m so happy I get to see you, I missed you sweetheart.” Gretchen reaches over and gives Kathryn a hug.

“I missed you to mom. I was actually thinking about making a trip up there when my foot was healed. You know how much I hate having you make the drive down here.” 

“It’s not a big deal Katie, Phoebe did most of it. What have you been up to since the last time I saw you?” Gretchen leaned back against the couch.

“Nothing really, just working a lot. Molly keeps me occupied. Speaking of Molly, where is she?” Kathryn asked. “Molly!” Kathryn shouted and made smooching sounds with her mouth. 

Molly comes through the hall and jumps on Gretchen. 

“Hi Molly!” Gretchen said, as she pet her.

“I think she misses you.” Kathryn said. 

Molly jumped down off Gretchen and went to Kathryn.

“She’s definitely your dog. Even when you and Mark were together, she would always go to you.” The older woman said.

“She’s my girl. She’s been by my side more than anyone ever had been.” 

“How long?” Gretchen asked.

“How long what?” Kathryn retaliated.

“How long has it been since you’ve spoken to him?” 

“Mark?” Kathryn asked.

“Yes, Mark.” Gretchen said.

“I don’t know. A year, maybe two. What’s it matter anyway?” Kathryn asked in frustration. The last she needed was to talk about Mark.

“You stayed in great contact after you called off your engagement. Even more so after your accident.” 

“Mom, stop! The last thing I want right now is to talk about that or Mark.” Kathryn snapped.

“Kathryn, you can’t act like it didn't happen.” Gretchen said.

“I’m not. I’m simply just ignoring it, trying not to let it control me.”

“Katie I love you, but you need to open up more to people.” 

“I am why do you think Chakotay’s here? He’s been helping me.” Kathryn said. She was starting to speak with her hands.

“Have you told him?” Gretchen asked.

“Does it matter?”

“As a matter of fact it does. To me.” 

“Alright. About an hour and a half before you showed up, I had taken a bath, just to relax. Chakotay helped me in and out. While I was in the tub he took Molly for a walk. I called him to come back because I needed help out. He helped me into the bedroom and I needed clothes, I walked over to my closet and he came up from behind me and we kissed...a lot. But then all those flashbacks from that night came back to me and I stopped.” Kathryn took a breath. “He asked me what was wrong and I told him before we go any further I needed him to know. So I told him. I showed him the scar from the knife and he touched it. He didn’t judge me or look at me differently or see me differently.” Kathryn looked over at her mother who was watching her speak.

“I told him shortly after it happened, Mark and I kind of grew apart. I had said that I used to think because of what happened Mark didn’t want me, and I said then again who would. Chakotay told me he did, and he kissed me. He held me while I cried and then you guys showed up. Not that it’s a bad thing, but I just wanted to stay in his arms. It feels like I belong there, it just feels right. I feel safe when I’m there.” Kathryn looked at her mom and then at Molly, then back at Gretchen.

“Oh Katie, if Chakotay makes you feel safe, go for him.” 

“It’s not that simple mom, yes I may have developed feelings for him but, it’s only been a few weeks, although it feels like I’ve known him forever.” Kathryn said sadly.

“Katie, that feeling is called love.” 

Gretchen and Kathryn looked at each other, then Phoebe came through the door. 

“What’s going on in here?” She asked.

“Nothing. Just catching up.” Gretchen said. 

“Well if you have time I wanna tell Katie some stories of her niece and nephew.” 

=/\= 

Chakotay looked at the clock and it was 4:30. He’s been working for three straight hours. He got up from his desk and went into the kitchen for some food. ‘Food’ he thought. ‘I have to cook for Kathryn’s family tonight.’ He grabbed his phone and called her. 

The phone rang...and rang...and rang.

“Hello.” Kathryn said. 

“Hi Kathryn, so what time sounds good for dinner?” He asked.

“5:30 maybe 6. If that’s okay for you.” 

“Perfect. I’m done with my work, so I’ll head over in a few.”

“Okay I’ll see you then. Bye.” She hung up the phone. 

Chakotay quickly changed into a decent outfit, grabbed his keys, wallet and headed to Kathryn’s. 

=/\=

It was around 5:20 when Chakotay got to Kathryn’s. He went upstairs and knocked. Phoebe answered the door.

“Package for Katie.” Phoebe yelled. “Just kidding, come in.” 

Chakotay walked over to Kathryn who was still sitting on the couch. She was reading a book called “Dante's Inferno.” 

“Finally, there you are. Can you help me get to the bathroom please?” Kathryn asked when she saw Chakotay.

“Of course.” He replied.

“Why didn’t you just ask one of us Katie?” Gretchen asked.

“Because I don’t want to have to have you do it, I’ll feel bad, then there’s Phoebe.” 

“Hey!” Phoebe snapped.

“I know but I’ve just had Chakotay here, and I’m used to him helping me. You didn’t come here to take care of me.” Kathryn said.

“I’m your mother Katie, it’s my job to help you.” Gretchen said.

“I know mom, I’m sorry. But he’s here now so…” 

“Alright, alright. Go on now.” Her mother said.

Chakotay helped Kathryn to the bathroom, while she was in there he helped Gretchen in the kitchen. Now she wanted some answers out of him.

“So Chakotay, where are you from?” She asked.

“I was born in Arizona, but a few years after my father died I moved here.” He explained.

“Oh I’m sorry.” She said.

“Oh, it’s alright.” 

“What do you do?” She asked.

“I teach history and coach at San Francisco Valley High School.” 

“So you teach, do you enjoy it? I know Katie enjoys teaching.” Gretchen said.

“I do, but kids are stubborn, they don’t want to learn. Well some do, but...kids are kids. From what Kathryn has told me, she likes teaching at the college. She seems to really enjoy science.” He said.

“Yes, she’s always been that way. When all the kids were outside playing in the mud, she was inside working on math problems. She’s a very smart girl.” 

“She is.” Chakotay smiled.

“Thank you for helping Kathryn while she’s stuck at home.”

“It was no problem, I just took how long she was going to be here off of work and stayed with her.” He said. 

“You two are getting close?” She asked.

“It seems so, she told me something this morning that uh...was pretty deep.” 

“She told you about her accident?” Gretchen already knew that Kathryn told Chakotay what happened to her.

“Yes, she did. It took a lot of courage for her to tell me something like that.” He said.

“You know Chakotay, she only tells people that story if she feels very very close and comfortable with right?” Gretchen asked.

“No, I didn’t know that. I’m just happy that she feels she can tell me something that personal.” Chakotay got the plates and set the table.

Then he heard Kathryn call for him. He went up to the bathroom door and knocked. 

“Come in.” She said.

Chakotay opened the door to find Kathryn sitting on the floor, crying.

He kneeled down next to her. “Hey what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” She said.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing.” Chakotay sat next to her. Kathryn hooked her arm to his and leaned her head on his shoulder, and snuggled into him

“I don’t know what's wrong, I just feel like crying.” She said. Chakotay leaned his head on hers.

“Well, dinner is almost done if you’re ready to eat.” He mentioned.

Kathryn sniffed. “Can we just stay here a little longer?” She asked.

Chakotay smiled against her hair. “Okay, a little longer.” 

=/\=

After about 5 minutes, Gretchen called Kathryn and Chakotay for dinner. Chakotay helped Kathryn to the dining room and sat her down. 

“What do you want to drink?” He asked.

“Could I have a glass of wine?” 

“Coming right up.” He said.

After he gave her the glass, he helped Gretchen with dinner. He brought the food to the table and sat down next to Kathryn. Chakotay dished her plate, then his, then he passed the dish Gretchen, who then passed it to Phoebe. 

“So Phoebe, how’s John and the kids?” Kathryn asked.

“Well John is a little mad with me at the moment for leaving him with the kids by himself, but oh well. As for the kids they miss their aunt Katie. They want you to visit more.” Phoebe said.

“I was going to take a trip up there next week but this happened.” Kathryn pointed down to her foot. “Now I have no idea when I’m going to. I need to get back to work and get caught up.” 

“Oh Katie, when are you going to learn that it’s okay to take time for yourself? I mean even Chakotay does. He took time off just to help you.” Gretchen pointed out.

“It’s not about that mom. It’s because I’ve been out of work and I have things I need to do.” Kathryn roller her eyes.

Chakotay sat there awkwardly while he listened to them talk. He widened his eyes and pressed his lips together before he took a bite of food. But what he didn’t see as Kathryn looking at him.

“What?” Kathryn asked.

“Oh nothing.” He said.

“It’s obviously something now...spit it out.” Kathryn put her fork down. 

“Well, she’s not wrong. I think it would lower your stress levels if you took more time off.” Chakotay said.

“I’m not…” she got louder. “stressed.” Kathryn finished.

“Mhmm.” Phoebe mummerd. 

“Katie, just think about it, alright?” Gretchen asked.

“I guess it wouldn't hurt to take more time off.” Kathryn agreed. “What about this. There’s two weeks until winter break, I’ll...drive up to Indiana and visit, okay?” 

“That sounds great. You need it Katie.” Phoebe said.

“Well, is everyone done? How was it?” Kathryn asked. 

“It was amazing! Chakotay you are an amazing cook.” Gretchen said.

“Yes. Very good, Chakotay. Thank you.” Phoebe added. 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you liked it.” He said.

Chakotay took the plates and Phoebe took the glasses to the sink. He walked back over to Kathryn who was waiting patiently for Chakotay to help her. He moved her to the couch. Phoebe nudges Gretchen for her to look at them.

“I really hope this one sticks. He seems to care deeply for her.” Phoebe whispered.

“Me too.” Gretchen said.

=/\=

They all moved into the living and Kathryn turned on a movie. They had wine and popcorn for snacks. Chakotay sat next to Kathryn on one end of the couch, her head leaning on his chest, while his arm was wrapped around her. Gretchen sat at the other end, sipping her wine. Phoebe sat in the recliner chair. She had her feet propped up, and she was messaging her husband, on her phone.

When the movie ended Chakotay took their glasses and put them in the sink. He came back into the living and Kathryn wanted to know where everyone was going to sleep.

“So mom I take it you want to sleep in my room with me?” Kathryn asked.

“Actually, I wanted to sleep in the guest room. That bed is so comfortable.” Gretchen said.

“Well Chakotay is in there right now.” Kathryn mentioned.

“I don’t know about all of you, but I’m sleeping on the couch. Katie has the most comfortable couch ever!” Phoebe exclaimed.

“I was going to head back to my place, so there’s a place for everyone to sleep.” Chakotay said.

“But I need you here to help me.” Kathryn said. 

“I’ll come over in the morning.” Chakotay offered.

“I don’t want you to leave. You can sleep in my room.” Kathryn said. 

Everyone looked at each other.

Chakotay looked at Kathryn. 

“Please?” She asked with a frown.

“Of course. I’ll have to get my bag out of the other bedroom so Gretchen can put her bags on there.” Chakotay said.

“Well I guess that’s that then. I don’t know about you but I’m tired. I need some sleep.” Kathryn said. 

Chakotay helped Kathryn to her room and got her settled. Then he went into the other room and got his bag. Chakotay helped Gretchen carry her bags in there. Phoebe got settled on the couch, Gretchen in the room and Chakotay and Kathryn in her room.

“So I can sleep on the floor if you…” Kathryn cut him off.

“Nonsense. You can sleep in the bed.” She said, patting the empty side next to her.

He went into the bathroom and changed into a t-shirt and shorts then came back into Kathryn’s room. He pulled the covers back and slid into the bed with Kathryn. She lay facing him. Chakotay turned on his side and faced her. 

“Thank you for staying with me. I appreciate it.” Kathryn said.

“Of course, I didn’t really want to leave.” Chakotay reached out to her and slid the few strands of hair behind her ear. She shuddered. 

She leaned over and placed her lips over his. Her tongue slid over his bottom lip and he invited her in. Their tongues danced together. She reached over and cupped his cheek. His hand slid down her arm and to her back and pulled her closer to him. After a few seconds she pulled away. Kathryn turned over facing away from him so that his body was spooned against her back. Kathryn pulled his hand around her waist and he kept it there. His face pressed against her hair, inhaling the scent of her from her shampoo. Kathryn could feel him smile against her scalp.

“Goodnight Chakotay.” She said.

“Goodnight. Sleep well Kathryn.” He replied.

Enjoying the warmth from each other, they both drifted off into a peaceful night's sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay and Kathryn get a lot closer. Feelings have been said. Kathryn and her mother have a talk about Kathryn’s feelings for Chakotay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! I’m glad you are all liking this story❤️If there’s any mistakes you know what to do!😉

The next morning Kathryn woke to the sound of someone ever so lightly snoring. ‘Chakotay’ she thought. Kathryn felt a strong, large hand on her waist. She inhaled deeply then let out her breath. Kathryn smiled and gently turned over, careful not to wake the sleeping body next to her. She studies him. His face, distinct features, his nose, slightly crooked. His tattoo. She reached over and traced the lines. ‘So special’ she thought. 

His eyelashes started to flutter, now she was staring into his dark pools. He took a deep breath and smiled. It was the first time in a long time that he woke up feeling content. Chakotay moved his hand up and down her arm.

“Good morning.” He said groggy.

“Hmmm...good morning.” Kathryn yawned.

“Did you sleep okay?” He asked.

“Perfect. You?” 

“The best.” Chakotay cupped her cheek, leaned in and kissed her. 

She kissed him back. Kathryn moved her hand from his forehead, to the back of his neck. Chakotay moved his hand to her back and pulled her to him. Her tongue slipped past his lips and into his mouth. Kathryn climbs on top of him and straddles him, his hands move from her back to cup her buttocks. She rested her hands on his shoulder and moaned into his mouth and he kissed her harder. Then Kathryn’s door swung right open. Kathryn rolled off Chakotay quickly.

“Phoebe!” Kathryn barked.

“Sorry Katie, but mom said breakfast is done.” Phoebe shut the door.

“Ow!” Kathryn said looking at her foot. 

“Is it still bugging you?” Chakotay asked.

“Yes.” She said.

Kathryn got up off the bed and limped to the bathroom. 

“Where are you going?” Chakotay asked.

“Going to get my medication and going down for breakfast. You coming?” She smirked and walked out of her room.

Chakotay pulled back the covers and walked out of her room and to the kitchen. Gretchen was standing in the kitchen coffee in hand, staring at Chakotay. 

“Well well well. Good morning Mr.” Gretchen said.

“Good morning Gretchen.” Chakotay yawned. “How are you this morning?” He asked.

“I’m fine, how are you?” Gretchen cracked three eggs in a pan and scrambled them.

“I’m doing alright, thank you.” Chakotay poured some coffee in a cup and sat down at the table.

Kathryn limped down the three steps from her hallway and to the counter and rested. 

“Morning sweetie.” Gretchen said.

“Hi mom. What’s for breakfast?” Kathryn asked.

“Scramble eggs and toast. Did you two sleep okay?” Gretchen put two pieces of toast in the toaster and pulled the lever down.

“Yes.” Kathryn looked over at Chakotay and smiled. “Great actually. Did you sleep okay mom?” Kathryn asked.

“Yes, I did.” Gretchen plated Kathryn and Chakotay’s food and set them on the table. 

Kathryn limped over to the chair next to Chakotay. He put his hand on top of hers and smiled. She pulled her hand away, picked up her fork and took a bit of her eggs. Gretchen sat down across from Kathryn and took a sip of her coffee.

“So are you and Phoebe going to do something today or are you just going to hang out here?” Kathryn asked. 

“Well, I wanted to go somewhere that has house supplies. For some reason most of the ones in Indiana are closed right now.” Gretchen said.

“Oh, there’s this really good place downtown that I got a lot of my stuff at. I think it’s called…”Good For Home’s” something like that. It’s very nice.” Kathryn sipped her coffee.

“I’ll probably check that out, and take Phoebe with me.” Gretchen got up from the table. “Let you guys get back to your business.” After she said that she walked into the hallway and into her room. Gretchen knew exactly what she did.

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other and giggled. 

“I’m sorry about them.” Kathryn said and looked down at her coffee.

“It’s okay.” Chakotay reassured her. He took her hand and laced their fingers together. “I like your family.” 

Kathryn looked up at him and smiled. “Thank you.” She said. 

Kathryn and Chakotay sat at the table and talked for a while. Then Phoebe and Gretchen came out from the bedroom. 

“Well we’re going to take off, are you going to be alright for a while?” Gretchen asked.

“We’ll be fine. Have fun. If you can, do you think you could pick up some groceries?” Kathryn said.

“Yes I will. See you later.” Phoebe and Gretchen walked out the door. 

“So what do you want to do today?” Chakotay asked.

“I’m not sure, what about you?” She shot back.

“Well I got an email from your doctor, and he sent me a list of exercises for your foot that you should do, now that you’re walking a little better on it. Do you want to try them out?” He asked.

“Yes I would like to. When?” 

“How about now?” Chakotay suggested. 

“Alright.” Kathryn said.

“I’ll grab my phone and print out the paper. Do you have a printer?” He asked.

“Yes, it’s over there.” She pointed next to the tv. 

Chakotay printed out the paper with her exercises on them. There were only a few. He sat down next to Kathryn and showed her the paper. After she looked at it, Chakotay got off the couch and went to her feet. He held her foot up and instructed her.

“Bend your toes back and forth as much as you can, but stop when you feel pain okay.” He said.

“Okay.” Kathryn said.

Kathryn started bending her toes over and over again. Around the fifth time, she started to pain. 

“Ouch!” She snapped. 

“Are you okay?” Chakotay asked.

“Yes, I just started to pinch and…” Chakotay cut her off.

“It’s okay, if you don’t want to continue it’s alright, just take it slow.” Chakotay said.

“I want to keep going but it just hurts. Can we try one more?” Kathryn asked.

“Of course. The next one, try to bend your toes but don’t move the big toe. Can you do that?” 

“I can try.” Kathryn started to move her toes but couldn’t move them with being in pain or not moving her big toe. 

“Oh! Ow!” Her toes were stinging.

“It’s alright. You don’t have to continue.” Chakotay let her foot down gently and sat next to her. 

He wiped the tear that slipped down her cheek. Kathryn sniffed. She leaned her head on Chakotay's shoulder. He moved so that he could wrap his arm around her. She settled in the comfort of his arms and relaxed. He talked to her for a while and calmed her down. After a few minutes she sat up.

“I need to take a shower, are you going to be okay for a while?” She asked.

“I’ll be fine. I'll clean up the dishes, feed Molly, do some other stuff. Go, enjoy your shower.” He said. 

“Thank you.” She leaned over and kissed him. Kathryn got off the couch and walked to the bathroom. 

Chakotay got off the couch and went into the kitchen. He went to the cupboard and scooped Molly’s food. Molly heard and came straight from Kathryn’s bedroom and into the kitchen. He patted her head and went to the sink and he started washing them. 

In the bathroom, Kathryn turned on the shower and stepped in. It feels so good to actually rinse off. She shampooed her hair and conditioned. Then she took her scrubber and put some body wash on it. She lathered her body with soap and rinsed it off. She stood in the shower and let the hot water run down her body. Kathryn leaned against the shower wall. Her left hand moved up to her breast and gave a slight squeeze. She pinched her nipple between her thumb and index finger. She moaned. She moved her right hand down her stomach, she reached her pubic area and stopped. Kathryn remembered that Chakotay was here. She shook her head and let go of her breast and turned off the water. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around herself. 

Kathryn heard Chakotay in the kitchen. She realized that she forgot her clothes. Then she remembered that her clothes were in the washer, and her washer was in a small room behind the kitchen. She would have to walk past Chakotay. He’s already seen her like this, so it wouldn’t be new. Kathryn walked out of the bathroom and down the hall into the kitchen. Chakotay heard her. 

“I’ve just finished the dishes.” He turned around and she was leaning against the counter.

Her hair was wet, her slim legs coming out from the end of the towel. Her shoulders are still wet. The dip of her chest showing the littlest bit of cleavage. 

His thoughts, interrupted by her voice. “I have nothing to wear, my clothes are in the wash, I need to rotate them.” She limped to the washroom. 

When she came out Chakotay was standing there with a shirt and sweatpants. 

“What’s that?” She asked.

“Well you said you didn’t have anything to wear, so you can wear these.” He handed the clothes to her.

“Thank you Chakotay. I’ll be right back.” She went into her bedroom to change. 

When she came back out Chakotay was sitting on the couch on his phone. Kathryn walked to Chakotay and stood in front of him. He looked up from his phone and his eyes traveled up from her legs to her face. Except she wasn’t wearing the sweatpants. Just the t-shirt, which was obviously too big for her. But it looked sexy, he thought. 

“What do you think?” Kathryn asked. She spun around to give him a view of her body.

“You want to know what I think? Why?” He asked.

“I don’t know, because.” She said. 

“I think…” he grabbed her waist and she gasped “that you…” he pulled her to him, turned her, lifted her and threw her on the couch and landed on top of her she laughed “are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. You’d look amazing in anything.” Chakotay lips landed on hers and she kissed him back. 

Kathryn threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She nipped his bottom lip and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He accepted and tangled his with hers. Kathryn started to giggle. He pulled away from her and looked at her.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“I was just thinking.” She replied 

“About?”

“Just how normal this feels.” Kathryn's hands gripped his shoulders.

“You’re right. This does feel normal, but what exactly is this?” He asked.

“What do you want it to be?” She asked.

Chakotay got off Kathryn and sat up on the couch. Kathryn followed and sat sideways criss-cross. 

Chakotay wanted to be with Kathryn but he didn’t know if she wanted the same thing. So he just came out with it.

“Kathryn, I want to be with you. It feels normal to kiss you, hold you, and even touch you. When we fell asleep last night, all I could think about was how much I love you. I know it’s only been a few weeks but, when I first saw you at the grocery store, you were all I could see.” Chakotay took a deep breath and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes.

“You love me?” She asked.

“Yes I do.” He said.

Kathryn looked into his eyes and studied him for a minute. She climbed over and straddles him. Chakotay put his hands on her waist. She cupped his face between both of her hands and kissed him hard. When she pulled away he wasn’t expecting what came next.

“Oh Chakotay, I love you too.” She said. A tear slipped from her eye and Chakotay kissed it away. 

“You do?” He asked.

“Yes. I do. When you kiss me I feel all my worries go away. When you hold me I feel safe. When you touch me I feel something that I haven’t felt with anyone before. You’ve helped me so much the past week. I appreciate you so much.” She said. 

“Kathryn, you have no idea how good it feels to hear you that. Because I do love you so much.” Chakotay kissed her.

Kathryn pulled away from him and whispered in his ear.

“Then love me.” She said. 

Chakotay looks up at her. Her chest was heaving. He smiled and kissed her. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. Chakotay carried Kathryn to her room. Once he entered, he walked over to her bed and laid her down. He stood up and removed his shirt. Kathryn looked at him and smiled. His bronze, muscular chest. All his features, detailed. Chakotay crawled up to her and held himself on his elbows. He kisses her collarbone and across her chest. He moved to the hollow of her throat, then kissed her jaw and moved to the underside of her ear. He was rewarded with a moan from Kathryn. She always loved to be kissed there. His lips are so soft on her skin. 

When Chakotay reached her mouth he pulled back. 

“Are you sure about this Kathryn?” He asked.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything. Please Chakotay, show me how much you love me.” She said. 

Chakotay didn’t waste any more time. He kissed down her jaw and down her throat. Her hands gripping his shoulders and asking for more. Chakotay moved down between the valley of her breasts. Before his hands touched her, he looked at her to make sure it was okay.

“It’s okay Chakotay.” She said, panting. 

His hand came up and cupped her breast, pinching her taut nipple. She clearly wasn’t wearing a bra. Kathryn gasped. She could feel his harness pressing into her center. His hands felt amazing on her body. Chakotay lifted the shirt and pulled it up over her head. The sight before him made him breathless. She was so beautiful.

“Kathryn, you are so beautiful.” He said.

Chakotay's lips moved from her jaw to her breast. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked her nipple before taking it into his mouth. Kathryn arched her back pushing her breast into his mouth. He began to suck. She moaned. He moved to her other breast to give equal attention. Kathryn was left in her black lace panties. Chakotay moved from her breasts and kissed his way down her stomach. 

When he reached her panties, Kathryn parted her legs and he kissed her center through them. Chakotay put his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down off her legs. He could see her glistening from her arousal. Chakotay kissed the inside of her thigh before dipping his tongue to taste her. When his tongue touched her, Kathryn threw her head back and her fingers threaded through his hair. Chakotay threw her leg over his shoulder and lapped her juices, he couldn’t get enough of her. When his lips wrapped around her clit she moaned even louder. Her knuckles white from grabbing the sheets. His hand came up to cup her breast and pinched her nipple. Chakotay’s other hand came to her center. He slipped a finger through her slick folds and added a second. His fingers pumped in and out of her, while he sucked on her clit. 

“Oh!” She moaned. 

She was getting close. Chakotay slowed his motions. Kathryn groaned in frustration. She was throbbing with need and she couldn't help moaning with each lap of his tongue but he refused to push her over the edge.  
Chakotay stopped and looked at her. Her chest heaved. He stepped back unbuckling his belt. He slipped his pants and boxers off and Kathryn got a great view of him before he climbed up to her face. 

He was larger than most men she’s ever seen. Chakotay was a beautiful man. His golden skin. His happy trail of dark hair traveled down to his erection. Once he was on top of her he guided his hard, aching member into her. 

“Oh god.” She moaned.

“Are you alright?” He asked. He didn’t want to hurt her.

“Yes I’m...fine. I just haven’t been with anyone in awhile so…” Chakotay cut her off with a deep kiss. 

“It’s alright, it’s been a while for me to. We’ll go slow.” Chakotay assured her that it would be alright. 

“Okay.” She said.

Chakotay pulled back and then inched his way into her. He did this several times before he was buried inside her. He felt her stretch around him, but she felt so good. Kathryn’s nails scraped up and down his back as he started to move within her. The feeling of her breasts against his chest was heaven for him. Once she got used to the feeling of him in her, she wrapped her legs around him, the heels of her feet resting on his ass, he got the memo and started moving faster. He kissed her lips and swallowed her moans. He moved to her neck and started to suck. His hand came up to cup her breast for more stimulation. He pinched her nipple and her nails dug into his skin. 

“You feel so good Kathryn, so good.” He groaned.

“So do you Chakotay.” Kathryn closed her eyes, opened her mouth and moaned. 

Chakotay stood up on his knees and his hands gripped her waist. He began to pound into her. Her breasts bouncing with every move, their flesh slapping together. Kathryn’s moans were setting him off, but he wanted to make sure her needs were met before his. Chakotay moved his hand to her clit. Just the sight of his hand moving to her, sent a rush of arousal to her core. His thumb rubbed her bundle of nerves and she came undone under him. When she came, the sight of her made him want her more. He came with a grunt and exploded into her. 

Chakotay collapsed on Kathryn making sure to hold himself up on his elbows so he didn’t crush her. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, panting.

“I’m just fine. Are you okay?” Kathryn cupped his cheek.

“I’ve never been better.” Chakotay leaned down and kissed her. 

After a few more seconds, Chakotay rolled off her. Their breathing has slowed a little, and he pulled Kathryn into his arms and pulled the covers over them. Kathryn lay her head on his chest and Chakotay wrapped his arms around her. His hand came up to stroke her hair. She relaxed and fell asleep on him. Chakotay noticed and smiled. He had just made love to Kathryn. Whom he told that he loved her, and she loved him. With those thoughts, he drifted off into his own slumber with Kathryn in his arms. 

=/\=

A few hours passed and Gretchen and Phoebe got back from shopping. Once they were inside, Gretchen didn’t see Kathryn or Chakotay. She noticed that Kathryn’s door was shut and Molly was laying outside of it. Gretchen smiled to herself. She carried the bags in her arms to the counter and set them down. Then Phoebe came inside. She dropped a bag and the sound of glass was sounded throughout the house. 

“Phoebe!” Gretchen barked.

“I’m sorry. I carried too much stuff.” She said. 

Kathryn woke to the sound of glass shattering. Chakotay was still asleep. 

“Chakotay.” She whispered. He just grumbled.

“Chakotay wake up.” She said a bit louder. Nothing.

She lightly elbows him. “Chakotay!” She snapped.

“Wh...what? What? Kathryn?” He asked. “What’s wrong?”

“I think I heard something break in the kitchen.” She said. 

“Okay, I’ll go look. Just stay here.” Chakotay got up and pulled a pair of shorts from his bag. 

Kathryn pulled the covers up to her chest to hide her nakedness. Chakotay walked over to the door and opened it. He peeked his head out and saw Gretchen, and came back into her room. 

“It’s just your mom.” He said. 

“Oh god. Okay.” Kathryn yanked the covers from her body and pulled on her robe. She looked in the mirror and her hair was an absolute mess. 

Kathryn limped out of her room and into the kitchen, Chakotay pulled on a shirt and followed.

“Mom.” Kathryn said nervously. “How was your day? What did you get?” Kathryn asked. 

“Well I did have a new vase for you, but Phoebe dropped it and broke it.” Gretchen said. 

“Hey, I said I was sorry.” Phoebe said. 

“It’s alright. I appreciate the gesture mom.” Kathryn said. 

“I’m sorry we...interrupted you guys.” Gretchen said.

“You didn’t interrupt anything, we were just resting.” Chakotay said.

“Hmm, resting...I’m sure.” Phoebe said. She smirked at Kathryn and Chakotay and walked outside to get the rest of the bags.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and went to the fridge. She grabbed a water bottle and took a drink. 

“What did you two do today?” Gretchen asked.

“Not much really. I did some of my exercises for my foot today. Chakotay helped me. Then I took a shower. Did some laundry. We took a nap, that pretty much covers it.” Kathryn explained.

“Kathryn, if you don’t mind I need to go to my apartment and pick up a package my mom sent me. I’ll be back in a few minutes okay?” Chakotay asked.

“Oh alright, I’ll see you soon.” Kathryn said. 

“I’ll be right back, I just need to change.” Chakotay said.

He left the kitchen and went into Kathryn’s room to change. He came back out and went to Kathryn. Chakotay’s arm slipped round her waist, and hugged her. Kathryn’s arms went around his neck and he pulled away just enough to kiss her.  
Then he realized that Gretchen was watching them and pulled back. 

Chakotay whispers in her ear. “I’ll see you in a bit, I love you.” 

“Okay, I love you too.” Kathryn whispered back.

Chakotay let go of Kathryn and walked out her door. 

Kathryn turned around to see Gretchen, arms folded, smirking. 

“What exactly happened here while we were gone?” She asked. 

“Well...after my shower I didn’t have any clean clothes, so I went to rotate my laundry and Chakotay gave me a shirt to wear, and some sweatpants.” Kathryn sat on the stool next to her counter. “After I changed I came back out into the living room, and I asked him what he thought of the shirt, I didn’t bother putting on the pants because they were too big. He told me that I was the most beautiful woman to him. He kissed me and I started to laugh.” 

“Why were you laughing?” Gretchen asked.

“I’m getting there.” Kathryn said. “I was laughing and he asked me why. I told him that kissing him felt normal, and he agreed with me. He asked me what this was.” Kathryn gestured with her hands. “I asked him what he wanted it to be. He told me that he wanted to be with me.” 

Gretchen’s face lit up. “That’s great Katie!” 

“I’m not finished. Chakotay said that it felt normal to hold me, kiss me, and even touch me. Last night when we went to sleep all he could think about was me, and just how normal it was. Then he told me he loved me.” Kathryn started tearing up. 

“Oh sweetie what’s wrong?” Gretchen asked. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Kathryn. 

“I told him I love him too, because I do. But I’m scared.” Kathryn told her. 

“Why are you scared, honey?” 

“Because whenever I fall in love it never lasts. First Justin then Mark. They both didn’t last. I want to be with Chakotay, I really do. But I don’t want it to end.” Kathryn started to cry.

“Oh sweetie. The only way to find out is if you put your all into a new relationship, and find out. What else happened?” The older women asked.

Kathryn wiped her nose and sniffled. “Well after we discussed that, one thing led to another, and why do you think my door was closed?” Kathryn giggled.

Gretchen smiled at her, and brought Kathryn out of her arms and she walked in front of her. 

“Oh Katie. The best advice I can give you is, to just go with it. Enjoy every moment you can. Who knows, maybe Chakotay is the one for you.” Gretchen said.

“Maybe. Thank you mom. I love you.” Kathryn said. 

“I love you too, honey. Just one more thing. How was it?” Gretchen asked.

“Mom! I’m not discussing my sex life you.” Kathryn got off the stool and went into the washroom. Before she disappeared she said something. “Mom. It was great.” Then walked in the room. 

Gretchen stood there smiling and shaking her head then Phoebe came through the door. 

“What?” Phoebe said. 

“Just your sister.” Gretchen smiled and 

=/\= 

When Chakotay got up to his door he picked up the box his mom had sent him, then noticed a note. Eviction.

“What?” He said to himself.

He tore the note off his door and stormed in. He threw his phone across the room and tore the paper. Chakotay leaned on the wall next to him. His breathing was hard. He kept looking at the wall and next this he knew, his fist was through it.

“Fuck!” He yelled. 

Chakotay walked over and sat on his couch. His next instinct was to call Kathryn but he didn’t. He just sat in silence with his head in his hands. 

=/\=

The hours passed and Chakotay wasn’t answering his phone. Kathryn was pacing back and forth in her living room, biting her pinky, wondering where he was. Gretchen and Phoebe were on the couch trying to calm her down. 

“Maybe he went for a walk and forgot his phone, honey.” Gretchen said.

“That’s what worries me. He said he would be back in a few minutes, and it’s been hours.” Kathryn said. “I just hope he’s okay.” 

Kathryn walked over and sat next to her mother. She put her head in her lap and Gretchen stroked Kathryn’s hair.

“I do too, sweetie.”

Another hour had passed and Phoebe was snoring in Kathryn’s chair, keeping her and her mother awake. The time was now 12:30am, and Kathryn was beyond worried for Chakotay. Then Gretchen and Kathryn’s attention was caught when they heard a knock at the door. Kathryn got off her mother and hurried to the door. When she opened the door, Chakotay was standing there. His face said all the emotions for him. He had obviously been crying, and Kathryn was very concerned for him. She threw her arms around his neck and tears welled in her eyes. One of his arms went around her waist and the other cradled the back of her head. Chakotay buried his face in Kathryn’s neck. 

Gretchen sat back and watched the sight of her daughter and Chakotay hold each other. 

After about five minutes, Kathryn pulled her arms to her side and moved to shut the door. 

“Where the hell have you been Chakotay? I’ve been so worried about you. What happened?” She questioned him.

Kathryn walked him to the couch and sat him down. She of course sat next to him. 

“I uh...got to my apartment and…” he took a deep breath “I got my moms package, there was a note on my door.” Chakotay pulled the torn paper from his pocket and gave it to Kathryn.

Kathryn examined the paper and tried to read it. It explained why he was so upset. She passed the paper to her mother and she read it as well. 

“Oh Chakotay, I’m so sorry.” Kathryn put her hand on the back of his neck and her thumb stroked up and down. 

“It’s alright, I just don’t understand.” Chakotay said. 

“It's not alright, you’ve just lost your home.” Kathryn kept her eyes on him.

“I’ll probably just...go stay with Tom and B’Elanna.” Chakotay said. 

“No.” Kathryn suddenly said.

“No?” Chakotay asked, confused.

“You're going to stay here with me.” She said. 

Gretchen’s eyes widened. ‘Good thing Phoebe was asleep’. She thought.

“I can’t ask that of you.” He replied. 

“You’re not asking, I’m telling you. We already spend so much time together anyway.” Kathryn looked at Gretchen and she was smiling, then she looked back at Chakotay.

“Kathryn I really appreciate it but…” she cut him off.

“No buts Chakotay. You’re staying. That’s final. Now, it’s late, we’re going to bed okay.” Kathryn said. 

“Katie’s right. It’s late. Have a good night you two.” Gretchen pulled a blanket over Phoebe and kissed her forehead. 

She walked over to Kathryn and hugged and kissed her goodnight. Then she was over at Chakotay. He stood up and Gretchen hugged him. 

“I’m sorry about your apartment Chakotay. It’ll get better, I promise. Just let me know if you need anything alright.” Gretchen said. 

“Thank you Gretchen. I appreciate it. Sleep well.” He said. 

Gretchen disappeared in the hallway and into the bedroom and closed the door. 

Chakotay held out his hand to hold Kathryn’s. “You said something about sleep? I’m so tired.” 

Kathryn stood up and turned out the light. She leaned on Chakotay and they walked into her room, she called Molly in and she laid in her dog bed. Kathryn closed her door and walked to her side of the bed. She took off her pink silk robe and put it on the hook on her wall. Chakotay noticed that she was in one of his t-shirts.

“Is that my shirt?” He asked.

“It made me feel close to you when you weren’t answering your phone or when you didn’t show up. I hope you don’t mind.” She said.

“Not at all.” He said, stripping off his shirt and pants leaving himself in only his boxers. 

“Good, but why didn’t you answer your phone? You scared me.” Kathryn said.

“I just didn’t want to talk to anyone at the time, I threw my phone, and it must’ve been on silent because I didn’t hear it. It’s still in my apartment.” He explained to her.

“Well, I’m just glad your alright.” She smiled.

“I’m sorry I scared you.” 

“It’s okay. I’m happy you came back.” Kathryn said.

“Me too.” 

Kathryn pulled back the covers on her bed and she and Chakotay both slipped in. She turned on her side facing him, and he did the same. Chakotay intertwined their fingers together and pulled their hands up to his chest. He kissed her knuckles. 

“Thank you Kathryn, for letting me stay here.” He said.

“It’s no problem Chakotay. As long as you need, but I’m hoping that you’ll need to stay here for a long time.” She said and smiled.

“Kathryn Janeway? Are you asking me to move in?” He asked and he smiled too.

“I guess I am. That is if you want to.” Even though it was dark she still searched his eyes.

“Nothing would make me happier.” He said. 

“Are you saying yes?” She asked.

“Yes Kathryn. I’m saying yes. I’m still just upset about this.” He said and a tear escaped his eye. 

Kathryn wiped it away with her thumb. She pulled him to her and he lay his head on her chest. His arm lay across her waist. Kathryn’s hand stroking his hair and the other on his back wrapped around him.

“It’ll be okay Chakotay. Let’s just sleep.” She said, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

He closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep. All those times that he was there to chase all her worries away, it was now her turn to do the same for him. With those thoughts, she drifted off into her own deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay takes Kathryn out, and something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter but it’s here... any mistakes...lemme know🤲🏼💖

A week and a half went by, Chakotay moved into Kathryn’s apartment, she got her car fixed and went back to work, so did Chakotay. Phoebe and Gretchen went back to Indiana, Kathryn’s foot healed up nicely, with the help of Chakotay of course. Life was going good. 

After Kathryn got home around 4:30 from work and the first thing she saw when she walked into her apartment was Chakotay. Leaning against the counter, in a pair of black dress pants, a nice light blue dress shirt, twiddling with a red rose, smiling. 

She walked over to him. Kathryn set her bag on the counter and went to Chakotay. He gave her the rose and she accepted it. Kathryn held the rose to her nose and smelled it. 

“What’s this for? Why are you so dressed up?” She questioned.

“Well, I thought that maybe I would take you out on an...official date. We haven’t actually gone out since we…” Kathryn cut him off with a kiss.

She pulled away from him. “I think it’s a great idea. When?” She asked.

“I made reservations at ‘Trattoria Contadina’ at 5:30. It's a nice Italian restaurant. You’ll like it.” His hand went around her waist. “There’s a surprise in your room for you, why don’t you go and see and come back here when you’re finished. Okay?” He said.

“Okay, what is it?” She asked.

“You’ll just have to go find out.” Chakotay smirked.

“I’ll be back then, is it alright if I shower?” Kathryn asked as she walked towards the bathroom.

“If you want to, you have time.” He said. 

Kathryn turned on the shower and got in. She washed her hair and her body. She shaved her legs, armpits, and her other areas. Kathryn turned off the shower and got out. She felt clean. She dried her hair and brushed it. Her hair came down just to brush over her shoulders slightly. She applied some subtle make-up and a light red lipstick. Kathryn turned off the light and left the bathroom.

When she entered her room, there was a plastic bag laying on her bed. She walked over to her bed and picked it up. She took the article of clothing in the bag out and examined it. 

It was a black dress, a slim black dress. The dress she has been looking for. ‘How did Chakotay know?’ She thought. Kathryn tossed the towel into the hamper and walked to her dresser. She pulled on a pair of black lace panties, with dark red trimming, and a matching bra with a tiny bow between the cups. Kathryn walked over and stepped into the dress. She pulled it up and put her arms in the sleeves. Kathryn walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of black heels. She looked in the mirror and she felt incredibly sexy. 

The dress hugged her body nicely. The dress went down right below her knees. The sleeves went right above her elbows. It was a perfect fit. It showed off her shoulders and some over her chest. She checked herself out for another minute before going out to show Chakotay. 

When she entered the living room Chakotay was standing, waiting for her. She walked over and stood in front of him. 

“Well...what do you think?” She asked.

“You look beautiful.” He told her.

“You always say that.” Kathryn giggled.

“Would you like me to stop?” Chakotay put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him.

“I didn’t say that.” She smiled. “I want to know how you knew about this dress. I’ve been saving for it.” 

“I’ve seen you looking at it many times on your phone, I may or may not have peaked over a few times.” He said.

“Well, thank you. I love it.” She said.

“Well, we better get going.” He held out his arm and she hooked hers through his.

They walk past her counter to grab her bag and phone and leave.

=/\=

When they arrived at the restaurant, Chakotay and Kathryn got seated and the waiter asked what they wanted to drink.

“What can I get started for you tonight?” The waitress asked.

“I’ll have some wine. Please.” Kathryn said.

“I’ll take that too. Thank you.” Chakotay said.

“No problem, red or white wine?” The lady asked.

“Red.” Kathryn knows her wine.

“Great! I’ll be right back and I’ll take your order.” The waitress walked away. 

The waiter came back with a bottle of wine, and took their orders. When she walked away again, Chakotay couldn’t help but look at Kathryn. That dress was perfect on her. She looked so beautiful. Is thought interrupted by her words.

“What?” She asked while sipping her wine.

“You just look so beautiful tonight.” He smiled.

“Just tonight?” She joked.

“Always.” He said taking his glass in his hand.

When their food came, Kathryn and Chakotay enjoyed their meal, while enjoying each other’s company. They had officially started dating when Gretchen and Phoebe left. Chakotay asked Kathryn to be his girlfriend, and she obviously said yes. They slept together every night. Sometimes it was making love, others nights was simply just holding each other. Kathryn loved that about Chakotay, he enjoyed holding her. Not everything on his mind was sex. 

During their meal, they shared conversation after conversation. And Kathryn finally got the courage to ask why Chakotay got evicted. She would’ve asked sooner but she didn’t want to pry too much. 

“So Chakotay, I was curious, what was the reason you got evicted?” She asked.

Chakotay took a deep breath and put his fork down. 

“Well...after Annika and I broke up, Annika is my ex. After we broke up, I got really depressed. I wasn’t going to work, I was surprised when they didn’t fire me, but I wasn’t going to Tom and B’Elanna’s either. I was having a hard time paying my bills. Things got to be too tough. I just didn’t want to be around anymore.” Chakotay noticed that Kathryn had a worried look on her face. He took a breath and continued. “About a month before I met you, things started to pick up for me, Tom was taking me out, and doing things with me, to at least try to get me back to normal. Then I met you. You are the first woman I have been out on a date with since Annika and I broke up.” 

“Really?” Kathryn spoke. 

“Yes, I was surprised when I did talk to you, I didn’t know that I had it in me.” He said.

“Well…” Kathryn reached over and put her hand over his. “I’m glad you did.” Kathryn smiled.

“Me too.” Chakotay smiled back.

When they finished their meal, Chakotay stood up and asked Kathryn a question. 

“Would you like to dance?” He asked.

“I don’t dance.” She said.

“Oh come on. It’ll be fun.” He smiled.

“Oh alright.” Kathryn got up from her chair and went to the dance floor with a lot of other couples sharing a dance.

Chakotay’s arms slipped around her waist and hers came up around his neck. She could feel his fingers splaying out across her back. He pulled her body a bit closer to his, so she could rest her head on his shoulder. His head leaned against the side of hers. Kathryn could hear his breathing. They started to sway along with the music.

“Thank you.” Kathryn said quietly.

“For what?” He asked.

“For taking me out tonight. For being with me.” She mentioned.

“There’s no place else I’d rather be than right here with you.” He paused for a second. “I love you Kathryn.” 

She looked up at him. 

“I love you too, Chakotay.” She said. Then she kissed him. 

After a few seconds he pulled away and looked at her. Those beautiful blue eyes. Although at this moment she had this look in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip, and exhaled deeply, as she stares into Chakotay’s eyes. And he knew that look. The song ended and Chakotay grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to leave. The movement made her giggle and smile. Chakotay got the check and they left. 

=/\=

They got in the car and he drove home. Chakotay rested his hand on her thigh, and her hand came up behind his head and rested it at the base of his skull as he drove. Her thumb was moving in circles on the back of his neck. He stopped at the last red light. When it turned green he drove forward.

“Chakotay!!” She yelled. 

Just as Chakotay looked over, a reckless driver slammed into the side of his car and Chakotay’s car flipped. When it stopped rolling, the car was on its side. Kathryn’s eyes slipped open and her head was pounding. She couldn’t move her arm. The air back had broken it. She looked over and saw Chakotay. Unconscious. Face down on the airbag. 

“Chakotay!” She cried.

She saw the blood on the side of Chakotay’s head and Kathryn started crying, and saw lots of people surrounding the car. Lights and sirens going off, causing her head to hurt more. Her vision was very blurry, she could barely hear. Everything was fuzzy to her.

“Miss? Are you alright? Someone call 911 now!” She heard, but she couldn’t comprehend anything. 

Her eyes started to slip shut again. “Please...get Chakotay.” She said, before she fell unconscious along with Chakotay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the part y’all have been waiting for!!🤲🏼💖

A day later, Kathryn’s eyes started to peer open. She could hear the medical monitors beeping. Kathryn started looking around her. She was definitely in the hospital. The nurse was coming in through the curtain to check in on her, and give her a new IV bag. Kathryn tilted her head to look over at her. But she winced in pain from her head and body.

“Well, hello there. How are you feeling?” The nurse asked.

“Wh...what happened?” Kathryn stuttered.

“You were in a pretty severe car accident. You’ve broken your arm in two places, fractured three ribs. You have a mild concussion, and should have a headache for a while.” The nurse listed the injuries she had.

“I’ll live with it.” Kathryn groaned. “How long have I been here?” 

“Eh, about a day...” The nurse said. 

“What? Where’s Chakotay?” Kathryn asked. 

The nurse looked at Kathryn. “Chakotay? Oh! Is he the bronze man with dark hair? Tattoo above his eye?” She asked.

“Yes.” Kathryn said slowly.

The nurse pulled back the side curtain and he appeared. There he lay with his arms to his side. His left leg being slightly elevated by a sling that hung from the ceiling. He had a bandage wrapped around his head to stop the bleeding she had seen in the car. Kathryn couldn’t see the left side of his body to see if he had any other injuries to his body. 

Kathryn took in a sharp breath and started hyperventilating. She felt like she couldn’t breath. 

“Cha…” she couldn’t get anything out. 

The nurse came over and tried to calm her down but wasn’t successful. She called over two other nurses and helped hold Kathryn down. 

“Kathryn, you need to remain calm. Take slower breaths.” The nurse was taking deep breaths to show Kathryn what to do. 

“What’s wrong...with...him?!” Kathryn attempted to talk. 

“He’s in a coma right now.” The nurse said.

“No! Chak…” The other nurse had injected Kathryn with an anesthetic to make her sleep and calm down. 

Kathryn's eyes started to close and her body began to relax. Once her body was still the nurses looked at each other. 

“Well, she’ll be out for a while. If she doesn’t remember what we told her about Chakotay, you don’t say anything without another person in here alright?” The nurse said. “If she asks, just wait okay. We don’t want her to hyperventilate again her brain and the rest of her body don’t need that.” 

The nurses left the room after switching Kathryn’s IV bag.

=/\=

Kathryn awoke and little easier than she did the first time. She was in a great deal of pain, and all she wanted to do was see Chakotay. Her head hurt, her torso hurt, her whole body hurt. 

She felt something digging into her side. Kathryn looked under the covers and saw a remote with a red button. She pushed it. A few minutes later a nurse came in. 

“How are you feeling Kathryn?” She asked. 

“I just want to see Chakotay. Please.” She pleaded.

The nurse stood there in silence.

“Alright but, do you remember what I told you right?” The nurse asked.

“Yes. You said he was in a coma, or something...” 

“Correct. Okay, just give me one second.” The nurse put her clipboard down and pulled back the curtain. 

Chakotay still lay there in the same position as the last time she saw him. It brought tears to her eyes. 

“Can I talk to him?” Kathryn asked. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. You...” Kathryn cut her off.

“Please. Just for a few minutes.” She said.

The nurse took in a deep breath and let it out. 

“Oh, alright. But I can’t promise he’ll understand you, or even hear you.” The nurse explained.

She helped Kathryn out of the bed and walked her over to Chakotay. She pulled a chair out for Kathryn to sit. She sat down and the nurse stood next to her.

“Can I have a minute, just with him? Please.” Kathryn asked.

“Okay. I’ll be back in a few.” The nurse walked away. 

Kathryn looked back at Chakotay and put her hand in his, and let the tears flow. The other side of his body was very bruised. It was the side she couldn’t see last time. 

“Oh Chakotay.” She cried. 

She stood up in pain and held herself. Kathryn walked closer to him. She cupped his face with her free hand. She bent over and hovered his face. She didn’t care about her pain at this moment.

“You have to come out of this.” She whispered in his ear. “Please. Please don’t leave me” She cried and whispered at the same time. 

“I...I love you, Chakotay.” She kissed his unconscious lips. 

Kathryn rested her forehead on his and whispered sweet nothings to him. She looked over and noticed that her nurse had been watching. Kathryn stood up straight.

“I’m sorry.” Kathryn said. 

The nurse walked over to her.

“I’m sorry I just...I…” Kathryn started to cry again. 

The nurse hugged Kathryn and she cried on her nurse. After a few moments, she took Kathryn back to her bed and laid her down. 

“How long do you think he’ll be like that?” Kathryn asked.

“Don’t know. He has a worse concussion than you do, the car that hit you both, was I’m guessing hit you around 45 to 50 miles an hour. And on his side. He broke his left leg and had some trauma to his brain. For all we know he could be like this for weeks, months, even years. It’s possible he may never come out of it.” The nurse explained. “How long have you been together?” She asked. 

“We met about a little over a month ago. We had a little thing with each other before we started actually going out. So about two and a half weeks, is how long we’ve actually been together.” Kathryn said. 

“How sweet. Well for your sake, I hope he comes out of it.” The nurse smiled at Kathryn. “Are you hungry? You haven’t eaten actual food in a while.” The nurse chuckled.

“Maybe a little something. A sandwich?” Kathryn asked. 

“I’ll go get that.” 

“Wait.” Kathryn said suddenly. “Can I call somebody?” She asked. “My mom.” 

“Of course! Let me grab your sandwich, and I’ll set that up for you.” She said.

“Thank you.” Kathryn lay back in her bed. 

“May never come out of it?” She said to herself. 

Kathryn laid there and thought to herself. Everytime she falls for someone something bad happens. If anything her mother told her was true, Chakotay is the one for her and will survive. She wanted nothing more than to lay with him. Feel his body next to hers. She had grown being used to having him next to her at night, or anytime they were home together. And now that he’s in this condition, she feels alone. 

The nurse came back into the room, and set up a table that came across Kathryn’s lap. She set the sandwich box down and moved a phone into her room. When she spotted the phone she grabbed it and dialed her mother’s phone number. 

It took a couple rings but she picked up.

“Hello?” Gretchen said on the other line.

“Mom. Oh it’s so good to hear your voice.” Kathryn said.

Gretchen could hear the worry in her voice “Kathryn? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Her mother asked.

“Well sorta. Chakotay and I were in an...accident.” Kathryn said.

“What?! What happened? Are you alright?” Gretchen asked.

“Chakotay is...in a coma.” Kathryn started to cry. “He has a broken leg and some injury to his head. The doctors don’t know when he’ll wake up or if he will.” 

“Oh honey! What about you? Are you okay?” Gretchen needed to know if her daughter was fine.

“I have a mild concussion, I broke my arm in two places, a few fractured ribs. I hurt.” Kathryn stated. 

“Oh my god. Kathryn me and your sister are coming down right away.” Gretchen said.

“No mom, you just left. I don’t want you to have to come down…” Gretchen cut Kathryn off.

“No buts, Katie. I need to see you for myself. I’ll see if I can get a flight over there in the next few days. Hopefully it’ll be soon.” Gretchen told her daughter.

“Alright. Actually this is good, then you can feed and take care of Molly while I’m here. I won’t be home for a while. Even when I’m released I want to stay with Chakotay. I’m not leaving him.” Kathryn said.

“Alright Katie. I’ll let you know what I’m going to do. Just please stay in touch. I want to know how you're feeling okay.” 

“Yes mom, I’ll see you soon. Thank you. I love you.” Kathryn said.

“I love you to sweetie. Be safe.” Gretchen hung up the phone. 

Kathryn set the phone aside and opened her sandwich. She picked up her food and took a bite. She notices that the nurse had left a remote to the television for her. She switched it on and the news channel came on. They were talking about an accident that had happened. It was hers. They hadn’t found the person who was responsible for hitting them. Kathryn saw images of the damage to Chakotay’s car, and gasped. She switched the channel, she really didn’t want to hear about it at the moment. 

=/\=

The next day, after Kathryn had rested a bit more, her nurse came into her room and checked up on her.

“So, how are you feeling?” She asked.

“Well, a little better. Sleep is helping a lot.” Kathryn yawned.

“That’s good. So I wanted to ask you about Chakotay.” The nurse sighs. “Does he have any sort of family in the area? Close friends? Anyone we can let know of his current condition?” She asked.

“Well, he has a mom and a sister who live in Miami. Unfortunately his father passed. Uh...he has these two friends Tom and B’Elanna Paris that he’s close with.” Kathryn listed.

“Great! Well I’ll have to look them up, and tell them, so they are aware.” The nurse walked towards the door.

“Wait.” Kathryn said. “Would it be alright if I told them?” She asked.

“Of course. Do you know their number or do I need to get it for you?” The nurse wondered.

“I don’t know it.” Kathryn said.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” The nurse exited the room. 

While Kathryn waited, she walked over and sat next to Chakotay. She knew the nurse would probably get on her about it but she didn’t care. She laced her fingers with his, and looked over him. Kathryn talked to him as if he were going to answer back, but never did. She sheds a few tears and the nurse walks back into the room. 

“Kathryn?” She hollers.

Kathryn walked back into her side of the room. 

“Sorry I just wanted to see him.” She got back into bed. 

“It’s alright, just you have to let me know when you go over there. Here. That’s their phone number.” She handed Kathryn a piece of paper with small writing on it.

“Thank you.” She said and dialed the number. 

After a few rings she hears a friendly male voice over the line.

“Hello?” The voice said.

“Hi, is this Tom Paris?” Kathryn asked.

“Yes who’s this?” She retaliated.

“I’m Kathryn Janeway. Chakotay’s...friend.” 

“Ah yes. Kathryn, the Kathryn Chakotay speaks so highly of I presume. What has you calling?” He asked.

“Well, I assume you have seen the news about the car accident that happened I think 3 nights ago.” Kathryn said.

“Yes but they didn’t give out any names. Why?” He asked.

“Well, Chakotay and I were in that car accident.” 

“What? Are you guys alright? What happened?” 

“Well I woke up from surgery few hours after we got here or the next day? I don’t remember what she said, but Chakotay I’m afraid is in a coma, and the doctors don’t know if he’ll ever come out of it. He broke his leg too.” Kathryn explained.

“Oh my god! Are you alright? What about you?” Tom asked.

“I’m okay, I've broken my arm in two places and three fractured ribs, and a slight concussion. But I’m just worried about Chakotay. He doesn’t have any family over here, and you and B’Elanna are the closest thing he has for family here.” Kathryn said, with worry in her voice.

“God. Okay B’Elanna and I will be at the hospital soon. Oh she’s going to be upset.” Tom said. 

“I’m sorry Tom. If it would be possible, I know that Chakotay and B’Elanna grew up together and are very close, does she by any chance have any way to get a hold of his mom or sister? Just to let them know.” Kathryn said.

“Of course, I’ll have her give them a call.” Tom said. 

“Thank you so much!” Kathryn sighed.

“Thank you for calling Kathryn. B’Elanna and I will do our best to come see you both.” Tom mentioned.

“Alright, I hope you can, have a good night Tom.” Kathryn said.

“You too Kathryn.” Tom hung up the phone.

Kathryn slowly put down the phone and laid down. She thought about how she was going to act around Chakotay’s friends. Well, she was a part of his life now...and they are a part of his life...so maybe it was just as simple as they would easily become a part of her life. ‘What could be the harm in that?’ She thought to herself. She didn’t have many friends here anyway, so. 

As she was thinking she started to drift off into sleep. ‘Everything will be just fine.’ She thought once more. 

=/\=

It was about two hours before Kathryn opened her eyes again. Only to have her sight on a man and a woman sitting in chairs opposite her, with a little girl. 

“Kathryn?” A male voice said.

“Tom? Right?” She asked.

“Yes. How are you feeling?” He asked standing up. 

“I’m feeling okay. I’m getting better.” She replied. “Have you seen Chakotay yet?”

“No not yet. The nurse said that we needed to wait until you had woken up.” Tom smiled at her.

“Well, if you want to go ask for her then we can all go see him.” She suggested.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” He said and left the room.

Kathryn looked over at the women sitting with the child and smiled. 

“B’Elanna right? It’s nice to see you both again. Who’s this?” Kathryn asked, pointing to the child.

“Oh, this is Miral. My daughter.” She said.

“Well, she’s just beautiful! How old is she?” Kathryn shifted in her bed to sit up but was struggling. 

B’Elanna put her daughter on her feet and came over to help Kathryn. 

“She just turned three about a week ago. It feels just like yesterday and had my legs up pushing to get her out of me though.” B’Elanna joked.

B’Elanna helped Kathryn get settled in her bed and sat back down. Her daughter reached up to sit on her lap. Kathryn smiled at her and the little girl shied away.

“Mommy, who’s that lady?” Miral asked her mother. Kathryn continued to smile. 

“That’s Kathryn sweetie. She’s a...friend of uncle Chakotay.” B’Elanna explained to her daughter.

“Oh...is she nice?” Miral asked more.

“Well, I think so. She seems nice.” B’Elanna kissed Miral’s nose.

“Can I tell her something?” Miral continued to ask.

“Well if you want.” B’Elanna said.

Miral got off her mother’s lap and walked over to Kathryn’s bed side and looked up at her. Kathryn looked down at her with a soft smile.

“Katrine?” Miral said. She tried to say her name right but didn’t. It was still cute.

“Yes honey?” Kathryn replied.

“I just was gonna say I think you look pretty.” Miral told her. 

Kathryn, still smiling, ran her hand down the back of the little girls head and said “Well thank you Miral. And might I say, with that tutu you look like a princess.” 

Miral smiled and ran back to mother. At that same time, Tom came back into the room with Kathryn’s nurse. The nurse walked to Kathryn and checked her IV bag and vitals. 

“Are you all ready to see Chakotay?” The nurse asked. 

“Well that’s half the reason we are here.” B’Elanna said. 

“Alright.” The nurse replied. 

The nurse pulled back the curtain revealing Chakotay. Still in the same position as the last time he was seen. 

B’Elanna gasped and her jaw dropped. She put Miral down and walked to Chakotay. Tom heard B’Elanna sniffling, and came up and wrapped his arms around his wife, for comfort. 

“Mommy. I want to see. I want to see.” Miral said. 

B’Elanna picked up her daughter and showed Chakotay to her. Miral knew exactly who was laying on the medical bed. Her uncle Chakotay. 

“Mommy. What happened to uncle Chakotay?” Miral asked with worry in her voice.

“Sweetie, he’s just sleeping.” B’Elanna couldn’t really tell her what was going on. She was too young to understand. 

Kathryn watched as the family of three gathered around Chakotay. She stayed in her bed. She looked away and down at her hands in her lap. As she inhaled deeply, Tom heard her and walked to her. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. 

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“No.” Kathryn said. “I miss him. I mean I know he’s right there but…” she paused.

“You miss the contact.” He said. 

“Exactly. I mean I know we’ve only been together for a few weeks but, I fell for him...so fast. And now I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather be with than him.” Kathryn explained.

“Trust me when I say I know he feels the same way about you. We ran into him at the park when he was walking your dog. He was talking about how there’s just something about you he finds...perfect. I could see it in his eyes, the love he has for you. When we first met you, the way he looked at you, he’s never looked at a woman that way before.” Tom stated. 

“Really? That’s good to hear.” Kathryn said. “I just dread the thought of him being like that forever.” A single tear ran down the side of Kathryn’s face. 

“He’s a strong man, he’ll fight this. He’s come out of one before. He can do it again. And between me and you...if he doesn’t, I’ll kick his ass.” Tom smiled. 

Kathryn smiled at Tom and B’Elanna came back over. 

“Tom, Miral is getting tired. And we have animals at home. I hope you don’t mind us leaving early.” B’Elanna said. 

“No not at all.” Kathryn said.

“Okay, well we will probably be back tomorrow.” B’Elanna said.

“Alright. I’ll be here. Thank you for coming.” Kathryn smiled.

“Thank you for letting us know about him. And you of course. We’ll see you a bit later. Get some more rest.” B’Elanna said and the small family left. 

The nurse came back into Kathryn’s room and checked on her. She shut the curtain that revealed Chakotay. The nurse had a bag in her hand that looked familiar to Kathryn. 

“What’s that?” Kathryn asked. 

“This is I believe you bag from the night you got in the accident. We looked to see if you had any valuables in there but it was some cash, a phone, and a pair of earrings.” The nurse handed the bag to Kathryn. “We were surprised when we saw the phone undamaged, so we charged it up for you.” 

“Oh thank you so much. Seriously!” Kathryn said to her nurse. 

“Not a problem. Well, it’s getting late, would you like to watch some television before bed or until you fall asleep?” The nurse asked her. 

“That would be nice. Keep my mind occupied for a while.” Kathryn laid back in her bed and got comfortable. 

The nurse handed the remote to her. She made sure Kathryn all she needed before she left. When she did, Kathryn switched on the television. A popular show called “FRIENDS” came on. She set the remote down and laid her head back. 

During the show, Kathryn glanced over to the curtain that kept Chakotay from her. She stared at it before she said something. 

“Goodnight Chakotay. Sweet dreams, I love you.” She said as she clicked the television off and closed her eyes. 

Kathryn lay with her eyes closed and thought about what Tom had told her. ‘He’d never looked at a woman the way he looks at you.’ She remembered the words that fell from his mouth. With that kind of knowledge, Kathryn felt a little more content. ‘He’s a strong man, he’ll come out of it.’ Still remembering the words Tom said. 

Kathryn sighed with a smile and fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...😂💕  
> I want to point out...I’m not a doctor, I know nothing about medical care...😂

About a week went by, Kathryn’s mother and sister had made their way down to San Francisco to see her. She had been released from the hospital, she checked up on Molly and her home, but never left Chakotay’s side. Chakotay’s condition got better, but he was still in a coma. The bruises started to fade, his leg was healing up nicely. 

Kathryn had made arrangements to stay with Chakotay. Her substitute she had while her foot was healing had agreed to come back a little longer for Kathryn. She stayed with him for most of the days and most nights. She read to him, talked to him, touched him...not that he could feel or even hear her, but it meant something to Kathryn, it gave her some kind of comfort. 

It was Thursday, in the middle of the night. Kathryn was woken by wrestling in Chakotay’s bed. She opened her eyes and noticed that Chakotay was moving very frantically. 

“Kath...Kathryn?” Chakotay stuttered.

Kathryn quickly got up and cupped Chakotay’s cheek to calm him. His eyes weren’t opened completely but he squinted. 

“Chakotay?” Kathryn said. 

Kathryn pushed the red button in Chakotay’s bed to call the nurse. The nurse came hustling into the room and saw Chakotay awake and Kathryn over him. 

“He woke up...I think, but we won’t stop wrestling.” Kathryn said.

“Kathryn!! Where is she? I have to make sure she’s okay!” Chakotay yelled.

“I’m right here Chakotay.” Kathryn said.

“I think he might be having a nightmare, after all the last thing he probably remembers is the accident. He will be fine though, I’ll wake him fully if you’d like.” The nurse suggested.

“Yes! Please I don’t like seeing him like that.” Kathryn said.

The nurse put her hands on his shoulders to keep him down. The wrestling calmed and his eyes started to open. 

“Chakotay? Wake up. You’re in the hospital.” The nurse said and slowly let go of his shoulders. 

His eyes opened fully and saw Kathryn standing next to him in tears. She looked fine but her one arm was in a cast and a sling. She walked to him closer and hugged him with one arm. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close while she cried. 

“Well I’ve checked everything, and your vitals are good, your heartbeat is a little fast but that’s to be expected. I'll give you two to catch up.” The nurse left.

The continued to hold each other until Chakotay spoke.

“How long have I been like that?” He asked. 

She lifted her head and said “almost two weeks. I’m so happy you’re awake. I miss you so much.” Kathryn said.

“I miss you too. But the last thing I remember is being hit...I...I think.” Chakotay sounded confused.

“We were leaving the restaurant, and on the way home we were hit by a car pretty hard. You broke your leg, your body was bruised badly, and you had some trauma to your brain. I think that’s what the nurse said.” Kathryn explained to him.

“What about you? What happened to you?” 

“I broke my arm, fractured three ribs, and I had a concussion.” Kathryn said.

“Oh Kathryn, you're alright now right?” 

“Yes, I’m fine.” She said.

His arms hugged her tighter and she winced. He had squeezed too hard on her arm, and pulled away.

“I’m sorry.” He said. 

“Oh it’s alright, it hurts less than when I hurt my foot.” She smiled.

“Come here, there’s room for two. I want to lay with you.” Chakotay hadn’t lost the strength in his arms, he moved over and Kathryn joined him. 

She got under the covers and snuggled into his side. His arm came around her shoulder and the other stroked her cheek. Her casted arm rested against her, and the other laid across his waist. He kissed her head and rested the side of his face in her hair.

“I missed you so much, I was so worried. I didn’t know when you were going to wake up or if you would.” Kathryn started to tear up again.

“I know, if it helps all I saw was you. In my mind. I felt like I was awake but I wasn’t.” He said.

“It does a lot. My mom and sister came down again. Tom, B’Elanna, and Miral have been visiting. They should be here tomorrow. Miral misses you, she told me while I was attempting to braid her hair. She calls me Aunt Kathryn.” She smiled.

“I love that little girl so much. Aunt Kathryn huh?” He chuckled. 

“Yes. Tom and B’Elanna have been keeping me company. They’ve been telling me some...pretty interesting stories about you.” Kathryn said.

“Oh really, have they now? And what exactly have they been telling you?” He asked.

“Well...if I had to choose my favorite, it would be the time you got drunk on your 25th birthday, and ran down the street naked.” She laughed.

“Oh my god. They told you that?” Chakotay brought his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. “I’m going to have a serious talk with those two. Nothing but trouble.” He said.

“Oh come on now, you’ll just have to get alone with either my mother or my sister and you’ll hear some rather embarrassing stories about me.” Kathryn said.

“Oh, I can’t wait!” He exclaimed. 

After a few minutes of laughter Kathryn had fallen asleep while he was talking. He looked down and kissed her head. He shut his eyes and drifted off into another deep slumber, with Kathryn in his arms once again. 

=/\=

The next morning Chakotay woke, and Kathryn wasn’t there. He tried to sit up but stretch his arms, but he was brought gently back down by a pair of cold hands. He looked up and saw Kathryn’s mother. 

“Oh no you don’t. You don’t want to strain anything do you?” Gretchen said, as she walked over and pulled a chair around and sat down. 

“Where’s Kathryn?” Chakotay asked.

“Oh, she’s getting some coffee I think. How are you feeling?” Gretchen asked.

“I’m alright, my leg hurts, my head hurts, my...everything hurts. But...I’ll be alright.” He stated.

“Oh I’m sorry.” Gretchen gave him a sad face. “I know that Kathryn is happy to have you back and awake.” 

“I can still see the look on her face, I think I scared her a bit though. I didn’t wake up the best way.” He said. 

“Yeah, Kathryn told me.” 

“Do you know when she’ll be back?” Chakotay asked.

“I’m not sure.” Gretchen said. “I want to ask you something, Chakotay.” 

“Anything.”

Gretchen scooted closer to him and took his hand. 

“Do you love Kathryn, Chakotay?” She asked.

“Of course I do. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Chakotay gripped Gretchen’s hand a little tighter. 

“Good. Because I just...I just can’t watch my little girl get hurt anymore. As a mother, it breaks my heart to see her so upset. And seeing her with you, she’s the happiest she’s ever been in a very long time. She’s much brighter with you.” A tear slid down the side of Gretchen’s face.

Chakotay reached over and wiped it away. 

“Gretchen, I promise...I would never do anything to hurt her. I love her so much. When I’m without her, I feel like I can’t breathe. I really do feel that me and Kathryn were meant to be together. And I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing hurts her, and to make her happy every day of her life if she lets me.” Chakotay noticed a big smile appear on Gretchen’s face. 

“That’s so good to hear Chakotay. Thank you for...everything you’ve done for her.” Gretchen cupped his cheek. 

“I would do anything for her. But Gretchen, I have a question for you.” Chakotay smiled.

“What?” 

“What is the most embarrassing or funniest Kathryn’s done?” He asked.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow and Chakotay could tell when Kathryn got that look from. 

“Why?” She asked.

“Well my friends told her something about me that was rather embarrassing, and now it’s my turn to know.” He said.

“Well...I once caught her coming back from sneaking out of the house one night. I was sitting in the living room, and she came in as quiet as she could. But what she didn’t expect was me. She was drunk as hell, and I asked her if she was, she said no. I told her to tell the time and she turned around and pointed at the clock and told it she wasn’t drunk. I laughed so hard.” Gretchen was laughing now.

“That’s perfect!” Chakotay chuckled. 

Kathryn came into the room and saw that Chakotay and her mother were sharing a laugh. She walked over to him and kissed him. 

“What’s so funny?” Kathryn asked.

“Oh nothing, I’ve just heard the best story ever.” He said. 

“What the hell did you tell him mom?” Kathryn questioned.

He told Kathryn what her mother had told him and her jaw dropped. 

“Mother!! Oh my god, you didn’t.” Kathryn put her free hand up to her face and hid in embarrassment.

Chakotay pulled her hand away and she sat on the edge of his bed. 

“Oh come on Kathryn, you’ve heard one of me and now I’ve heard one of you. We’re even now.” He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers. 

“Well, I guess you're right. How are you feeling?” Kathryn asked. 

“Well I’m doing alright, I just hurt.” He said.

“Oh I’m sorry baby. You’ll be better soon. I promise. I talked to the doctor today, and he said you might be able to come home in a few days.” Kathryn said. 

“Oh that’s wonderful!” Chakotay said. 

“I’m ready for you to come home, I haven’t spent the night there because I didn’t want to be away from you.” Kathryn said. 

Chakotay pulled Kathryn over to him and cuddled her. Gretchen watched as her daughter and her boyfriend held each other once again. She thought it was so beautiful. Especially because her daughter was happy. 

“Well, I think you should rest a little more, Tom and Miral are coming later. And Miral is looking forward to seeing her uncle.” Kathryn kisses him and he lays his head down on the pillow and his eyes drift shut. 

Kathryn sat in a chair across from his bed with her mother, she closed her eyes and fell into slumber. 

=/\=

Chakotay woke to the sound of laughter. It was Kathryn and Tom were tickling Miral and she was almost to the point of screaming. Kathryn glanced up and saw that Chakotay had been watching them. Kathryn smiled and looked back down at Miral, and pointed to Chakotay. 

Miral saw the gesture that Kathryn made and saw her uncle Chakotay. She quickly got away from her father and ran to him. She jumped onto the bed with him and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same.

“Oh Miral...I’ve missed you honey!” He said.

“I missed you too uncle Chakotay!” She pulled away from him but still remains in his arms. “Why were you sleeping for so long?” 

“I was in an accident, sweetie. One that caused my body to...well, not work like yours does for a while. But I’m all better now.” Chakotay smiled at Miral. 

“Well I’m happy you are!” Miral hugged her uncle again, and then Tom removed her from him. 

Kathryn came to Chakotay and sat next to him. She gave him a quick kiss and rested against his chest. Chakotay’s arms went around her and inhaled the scent off her hair. Miral noticed the affection the gave each other, it’s the same affection her mommy and daddy have. 

“Uncle Chakotay, do you know Katrine?” She asked.

“Well yes sweetie. Why?” Chakotay asked, confused.

“It’s only that...well you kissed her.” Miral pointed out.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He asked.

“Only mommies and daddies can kiss, or people who are married. That’s what mommy says, are you and Katrine married?” Miral asked. 

“Well no honey, we are the stage, I guess before marriage. We’ve only known each other a short time, honey.” Chakotay explained.

“Oh...are you going to get married?” She asked.

“We aren’t there yet sweetie.” Kathryn spoke. “Like your uncle said...we’ve only known each other a short time. We still have things to know about each other first.” 

“Oh. Well, mommy and daddy love each other. Daddy said that all you need is love. Do you love uncle Chakotay?” Miral asked.

“Very much.” Kathryn said.

“Do you love Katrine?” Miral looked at her uncle.

Chakotay looked over at Kathryn. He brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and said, smiled. “Yes. I do.” 

“Well...there you go.” Miral said cheerfully.

“Honey it’s not that simple.” Chakotay said.

“Why?” She continued to ask. 

“Miral. Come one honey. When the time comes, they’ll know what to do okay?” Tom said.

“Oh...alright.” Miral said.

Just then, B’Elanna came into the room. She took her daughter from her husband's arms and kissed her forehead.

“How’s my little girl?” B’Elanna asked.

“I’m fine mommy. I was just asking if…”

Tom cut his daughter off to keep from mentioning Kathryn and Chakotay getting married. “Hey!! Why don’t go down to the cafeteria and grab some food huh? Kathryn?” 

“I’m fine. I’m going to stay here with Chakotay. But you guys go ahead.” She said.

Tom, B’Elanna, and Miral all left the room and walked down to the cafeteria.

“So...how are you feeling?” Kathryn asked, as she ran her index finger down his jaw.

“I’m doing just fine, especially with you here.” Chakotay smiled, and pulled her in for a kiss.

As their kiss deepened, Chakotay’s hand moved down her shoulder, caressed her rib cage and finally to the fly of her jeans. He fumbled with the zipper and she smacked his hand away. 

“Chakotay! Are you crazy?” She pulled her arms from around his neck and stilled them on his chest.

“What? No ones around.” He said..

“It’s one thing to make out in a public place but we can’t…’do it’ here. And you're in no condition either. I mean what if Tom and B’Elanna and Miral...or for heaven's sake, my mother?” She said cupping his cheek.

“I’m sorry Kathryn. I just miss you. I mean I know you’re here but...I mean the other way.” He said, sadly.

“I miss you too Chakotay. But...I promise when we get home, and you’re all healed up…I’ll give you the time of your life!” She smiled seductively.

“Oh, you're an evil woman.” Chakotay said and kissed her softly.

“Yes, but you love it.” 

Chakotay gathered Kathryn and they lay in his medical bed just enjoying each other’s company. After a while Chakotay looked down and noticed Kathryn had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. 

“Sleep well Kathryn. I love you.” He rested his cheek against the top of her head and drifted off into his own sleep.


End file.
